Loving the Enemy
by Ritter Sport
Summary: HP/SM Serenity Moon, an attractive 7th year who is driving famous Harry Potter nuts. The two of them share a very interesting life....and past. Serenity and Harry's final year at Hogwarts they learn something more than just quarelling. R/R
1. Sparks are flying

~*~*~*~  
  
My dears....I give you....A NEW FIC!!!!! Yes a new fic...how I came up with this..I don't know ^_^ it just shows that countless hours of useless school can actually do something good to you rather than giving you a ton of homework. actually, I am sorry for not updating other fics, this is one of my newest creations...bwahahaha! er, anyway I wasn't able to connect to the internet..*a small picture of Beth-chan kicking her computer flashes by* hehehe *Sweat drops* my stupid computer keeps on shutting down when being connected, so since I hadn't anything better to do I started a new story. "TADA!" I hope you people will like this fic!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to JK Rowling. I do not own Sailor Moon, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I do however own Mia and Nina and also the Academic Magical-Partnership program!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Info: Sailor Moon season never happened...Sailor Moon or the other scouts were never awakened. The silver millennium did happen though. This takes place during Harry's seventh year...if you are wondering where Voldemort is then...wonder no more! he is in hiding! Yep...after Harry's fourth year incident Voldy, hid to gain more power....but don't worry all you Voldy lovers..he'll be back! the ages are all the same by the way! If you need more info....e-mail me and I'll tell yah whatever you need to know! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting/Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Sparks are flying!"  
  
  
  
17-year-old Harry Potter glowered at the young blond as she passed him in Hogwarts library. It didn't mean that he hated the blond, no, it just meant that he didn't like Serenity very much. Serenity Moon, an attractive Ravenclaw 7th year was the most mischievous person in Hogwarts since the Weasley twins were no longer here. Harry watched her as she took out a book out its shelf returned to her table to read. He glared at the girl even more when she looked up and gave him an innocent smile before going back to her reading. Harry glared at the girl while continuing what he was supposed to do, cleaning ALL the tables in the library. This was currently his detention, for doing....nothing.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It all happened earlier this morning, when Harry was walking down the corridor on the way to his next class. Hermione and Ron have gone off together leaving Harry behind. While he was mumbling something about 'Killing Ron and strangling Hermione,' he saw none other than Serenity Moon leaning lazily against the wall. He completely ignored her as he passed by her. that's when he noticed what she was holding. A bucket full of mud. He stopped and starred at her with shock as she let the bucket drop, spilling the mud on the stone floor.  
  
"Payback for what you did to me last time Potter," she whispered in his ear as she ran past him, in no time at all she disappeared around the corner.  
  
Harry looked at the muddied floor with much dismay, if Filch saw this he would have a fit. True he did play a prank on Serenity a couple of days before but he did it for pay back for what she did to him before that! Before he could conjure a cleaning charm Mrs. Norris appeared out of nowhere soon followed by an aggravated Filch.  
  
"What is this?! Dirt! You must be punished!" exclaimed the caretaker angrily pointing a finger at Harry.  
  
"But, I didn't..." Harry tried to protest angrily.  
  
"A likely story blaming it on somebody else," muttered Filch angrily. He pulled out a slip out his cloak and handed it to Harry, "Detention for you!"  
  
"But I.." exclaimed Harry angrily glaring at the caretaker. Giving Filch the liberty to pass out detention was a curse, thought Harry darkly.  
  
"No buts Potter! Later this afternoon, library, clean all the tables understand! or else McGonagal shall hear of this!" he roared angrily scribbling away on the small slip.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
So here he was, Harry Potter cleaning all the tables of the library on a Friday afternoon in October. He sighed in relief as he just finished the last table and admired his handy work. All the tables were spotless, shining clean. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Serenity watching him with a bemused expression. Harry ignored her as he placed all the cleaning materials back into a bucket. He sometimes wondered why this girl was even sorted into Ravenclaw and not into Slytherin. She could sometimes be even worse than Malfoy, always so very annoying. Sometimes that is, Malfoy remained to be his evil, sinister self while Serenity wasn't evil, yet she was more a..prankster, teaser, annoyer, mischievous and any other adjective that falls under the category of blaming all her pranks on other people.  
  
Harry and Serenity don't get along at all. They were like water and oil clashing with each other terribly. If they would meet in the hallways both would either give a comment about the other or end up in a long verbal fight. Serenity however got along fine with Hermione and Ron, though they weren't close friends, nevertheless she was still nice to them. It all happened during Harry and Serenity's third year on the Hogwarts express.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, were walking down the corridor of the train trying to find a empty compartment. Harry was about to suggest to go down further when a wand hit him straight on the forehead.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed loudly rubbing is head in pain, picking up the wand from the ground and looking for the culprit.  
  
Feminine laughter filled the air from an open compartment, Harry looked into the compartment to find the young Serenity Moon, 3rd year Ravenclaw girl giggling. He glared at the girl and showed her the white wand he was holding. "Is this your wand?" he asked annoyed from the girl's laughter.  
  
"Yes," she answered giggling again.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and threw the wand into her lap, "Watch it where you throw that thing! What do I look like to you? A wand box or something?!" he exclaimed angrily.  
  
Serenity abruptly stopped giggling and glared at Harry, "Look, if you weren't in the way, you wouldn't be hit!" she countered.  
  
Harry glared, "So are you saying that it is my fault?"  
  
Serenity stood up and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "Yeah,"  
  
Harry couldn't believe his ears, "This is a corridor! People are bound to walk up and down here! You can't just make them stop walking so that you can throw WANDS around here!"  
  
Serenity glared, "Are you telling me what to do?" she asked.  
  
Harry shrugged, "I am telling you to stop throwing wands around, hitting other peoples faces with it. And telling you that maybe you should APOLOGIZE!"  
  
Serenity narrowed her eyes, "Nobody tells me what to do, nobody! Even if you are the oh-so-famous Harry Potter!" she countered angrily.  
  
Harry glared at the girl before Ron pulled him away from her.  
  
"This isn't over Potter," muttered Serenity angrily, only for Harry to hear. (AN: this doesn't mean that they are enemies or something, they don't just get along that's all.)  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
From then on, Harry and Serenity began their little war. Constantly arguing like cats and dogs. Serenity was a real prankster, she would do pranks on Harry and other people. sometimes, her pranks would be blamed on Harry, ending him up doing her detentions. The only thing that the two had in common was their hate for Draco Malfoy. and the only thing that Harry perhaps liked about Serenity was the fact that she could perform pranks on Malfoy that no one else could do.  
  
"Nice job Potter, you may go off to dinner now. seeing that your job is done," said Mdm. Pince, nodding her head in approval seeing that all tables were clean and shiny.  
  
Harry nodded and walked out the library with his right arm sore. He was happy that he was done, he couldn't wait get to dinner to eat something. He noticed that Serenity was no longer standing by the doors when he walked out. Perhaps she already went of to dinner. Even though that he didn't like Serenity very much, he couldn't help but think that she was quite attractive, long blond hair usually done in a French braid that almost reached the floor. beautiful blue eyes and wonderful creamy soft skin.  
  
Harry shock his head bringing him out of his thoughts as he entered the great hall that was alive with it's loud chatter of students. Harry quickly made his way to the Gryffindor table, and taking the seat next to Ron.  
  
"So you finally came, good thing too dinner's about to start," said Ron Weasley.  
  
"How was detention?" asked Hermione Granger looking up from her book.  
  
"Alright I guess, except that Serenity was there, looking rather bemused," he answered sighing in exasperation.  
  
"You two really should stop that little war you got going on," suggested Ron shaking his head, amused.  
  
"She's really a nice girl once you get to know her better," Added Hermione placing the book down.  
  
"Nice?" repeated Harry, laughing lightly at Hermione.  
  
"Yeah she's really nice. She helped me out once in astronomy. You just know her bad side that's all. If you two only got along, I know you'd say the same," said Hermione defensively.  
  
"What next? Should we become friends with Malfoy?" asked Harry sarcastically.  
  
Soon the hall was filled with loud clatters of knives and forks as the food appeared. Filling the hungry students stomachs.  
  
~The next day, Quidditch field~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Quidditch field, the Gryffindor team will be having their practice here. Yet when they arrived the team was not yet there.  
  
"Well it's still very early," mumbled Harry to himself, wondering where his teammates were. He was the Gryffindor captain.  
  
"Might as well wait for them," said Ron holding his broom. He became a Beater, his partner was Seamus.  
  
"Isn't that Serenity?" asked Hermione narrowing her eyes and staring at a girl with blond hair with a black cat on her shoulder, standing on a broom which was only floating a few inches off the ground. "What is she doing standing on a flying broom? She might fall,"  
  
Harry fought the urge the roll his eyes at Hermione, "She's only a few inches off the ground, if she'd fall off it wont hurt that much," he cast his eyes back to Serenity his face set in a frown, 'What is she doing this time?'  
  
~  
  
Serenity sighed as she continued to keep her balance on the flying broomstick. She was frankly very bored at the moment so she just came here to the field and do well, particularly....nothing. today she didn't feel like pulling any pranks on somebody, she felt like doing..nothing. She plucked the black cat that sat on her shoulder earlier and now held it in front of her face. The cat looked like any ordinary cat, except for one minor detail it had a upturned golden crescent Moon on its forehead.  
  
"I still wondered where you came from Luna," whispered Serenity. During her fourth year, this cat came from out of nowhere. One morning when Serenity woke up in her dorm, the cat sat at the foot of her bed. She called it Luna, because of the Moon sign on its forehead and because it sounded so familiar to her.  
  
Luna gave a little meow before she wriggled herself free from Serenity's grasp and falling to the ground, gracefully landing on her feet before bounding off to the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey, come back!" shouted Serenity in protest, watching Luna scamper off in the direction where Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing. "stupid cat," she muttered under her breath before quickly flying after Luna, still standing on her broomstick.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron watched as Serenity's cat came bounding their way. It quickly stopped and stood infront of them for a minute before jumping up into Hermione's arms.  
  
Hermione gave a little yelp of surprise as the cat jumped into her arms, but soon giggled when the cat began to purr loudly and close its eyes lazily. "It's so cute!" giggled Hermione petting it's head.  
  
Ron and Harry watched as Serenity flew in their direction, expertly balancing herself on the broom stick without even falling off. Harry however glared at the blond when she stood infront of the trio, after she jumped off her broom.  
  
"Hi Ron, hi Hermione" said Serenity giving both a smile. She nodded curtly at Harry, "Potter..." she starred down at the purring black cat in Hermione's arms. "Luna," said Serenity giving the cat a glare completely ignoring Harry's glare. She looked up and gave Hermione an apologetic smile, "Sorry 'bout that Hermione, Luna has a mind of her own. Always wandering off," she muttered.  
  
Hermione shrugged, "It's alright no harm done," she smiled at Serenity. "I see her sometimes in the library sitting on the bookshelves. So this is your cat?" she said patting Luna on her head.  
  
"Why she got a crescent Moon on her forehead? Awfully funny birthmark..." mumbled Ron squinting his eyes a bit, starring at the Moon mark.  
  
Serenity giggled, "I dunno, it's been already there when I got Luna," she shrugged. She plucked Luna from Hermione's arms and held her.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Hermione.  
  
Serenity shrugged, "Nothing much, just standing on a broomstick," she gave a little giggle.  
  
"You sure can keep your balance well on a broomstick," complemented Ron gazing at the Firebolt in Serenity's hand.  
  
Serenity smiled, "Thanks," just then the Gryffindor team came marching into the field. She turned to Harry and gave him a grin, "Guess your team is coming Potter," she said. "Well I better be off," with that she walked away down the field.  
  
Harry frowned as he watched Serenity walk out the Quidditch field, something was different about her today. Something that he couldn't place his finger on. Harry sighed and turned his attention to the rest of the Gryffindor team and grinned, "Let's practice,"  
  
Serenity sighed loudly as she walked out the Quidditch field and back up to the castle. "I'm bored Luna," she said adding a dramatic sigh. "There's nothing to do," she added pushing the great doors open and entering the castle. She looked down at her black feline who looked back up at her with understanding. Serenity giggled, "You look like you understand me," she patted Luna on her head. "You're really smart that's for sure,"  
  
"Miss Moon?" she heard a familiar voice call her.  
  
Serenity stopped in her tracks and turned around, to find their New Defense against the Dark Arts teacher inside her office. Her garnet eyes starring at Serenity with much wisdom and hidden knowledge. "Professor Meioh?" said Serenity as she stood by the door. Luna gave a loud meow before jumping out of her arms and bounding up to the Professor and jumping on her desk.  
  
"Luna!" squealed Serenity loudly.  
  
Professor Meioh gave a light chuckle; she began to scratch Luna behind her ears. Luna purred loudly, closing her eyes lazily. "No need to worry miss Moon, your cat has always been very nice company to me," she said starring at the blond. "Do come in, take a seat," she added gesturing to a seat infront of her desk.  
  
Serenity nodded and stepped inside the office. She immediately noticed the many different sized mirrors hanging on the walls. There were huge thick old books lining the walls, as well as different kinds of foreign objects she had never seen before. She cast her eyes at the Professor, who was now busying herself with two cups of tea.  
  
"Tea miss Moon?" Professor Meioh asked.  
  
"Thank you," answered Serenity taking the cup from the Professor and taking a sip. She cast her eyes at her sleeping cat, which was purring lazily in the middle of the table. "So this is where Luna is always disappearing to. I always thought she only stayed in the library," she said.  
  
"Oh yes, ever since the first day of classed, your cat, Luna, has been visiting my office," said Professor Meioh. "I am very fond of her visiting actually," she added.  
  
Serenity nodded, "I'm sorry if she caused any troubles though,"  
  
Meioh shock her head and chuckled, "She isn't any trouble at all, actually..." her eyes suddenly held much mystery in them gazing at Luna, "She's been a real help to me,"  
  
Serenity frowned, wondering what the Professor meant but didn't press any further.  
  
"I've learned that you are quite a prankster miss Moon," commented Professor Meioh after a long pause of silence. Her eyes twinkled merrily at Serenity.  
  
Serenity blushed but still nodded and gave a little shrug, "Perhaps,"  
  
Professor Meioh chuckled, 'I see you're a lot like your mother,' she thought to herself. "You got quite a reputation here," she said. Her eyes then wandered to the golden necklace with a white crystal hanging from it, "What a wonderful necklace you got there miss Moon," she complimented.  
  
Serenity looked down at the crystal and frowned lightly, "I have had this since when I was little," her face changing into a saddened expression.  
  
"Who gave it to you?" asked the professor lightly still gazing at the crystal looking very pleased.  
  
"I..I don't know, I really don't remember much of my childhood," whispered Serenity sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry, please forgive me for asking," said Meioh her expression immediately changing.  
  
Serenity nodded, "It's alright," she then stood up and plucked Luna from the table. "I better be off, I believe dinner is about to start,"  
  
Professor Meioh nodded, "Of course, dear," she watched as Serenity walked towards the door before calling out. "Oh and miss Moon,"  
  
Serenity stopped and turned around, "Yes?"  
  
Professor Meioh smiled, "If you have any problems don't hesitate to ask me for help...."  
  
Serenity nodded and smiled lightly at the Professor. When she closed the door she was sure that she heard Professor Meioh say "Your mother is very proud of you," She starred at the door with surprise, 'could it be? Does she know my mother?' she asked herself.  
  
"What are you doing Moon? Starring at the doors until they melt off or something?" she heard a voice behind her.  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes and came face to face with Harry Potter. "No, you know what? Actually I'm trying to persuade it in asking me out on a date," she said sarcastically, her thought about her mother and Professor Meioh immediately ebbing away.  
  
"Why? Can't find a person to actually date you?" answered back Harry while walking next to Serenity.  
  
Serenity smirked and stopped in her tracks, she starred at Harry, "Well, I don't think anyone can keep up with me," she answered coolly.  
  
"True," muttered Harry under his breath, starring at the attractive blond next to him.  
  
"So Potter, where are your two friends? Hermione and Ron?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Harry starred at her surprised, he didn't expect that kind of question, he was actually very surprised that both of them weren't bickering at all. He shrugged, "They already went to the great hall."  
  
"So it's true then, those two finally hooked up?" she asked.  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah, over the summer,"  
  
"Good for them," Serenity whispered lightly.  
  
Harry was actually very amazed that for once they actually got along. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes while they were walking in silence, she looked to be deep in thought. He speculated that she might be ill or something for not giving him some snide remarks, which he fully returned. Truth be told, he was actually enjoying the squabbles and the little war they always held, but he didn't know why.  
  
"I guess I'll see you around Potter," said Serenity finally when they arrived at the great hall. She smirked at him before turning around and hurrying to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Harry nodded and walked to his house table. He sat down across Hermione and Ron, who were rather busy talking among them. Harry rolled his eyes, 'Those two can be so impossible,' he thought dryly. He wondered why the food hadn't appeared yet, he looked up and found that Professor Dumbledore and several other Professor were not yet around. His stomach gave a low grumble of protest, all the practicing has made him rather hungry.  
  
By the time Professor Dumbledore and the others arrived, everybody was very hungry and grumbling in protest. "I am very sorry for the delay, my deepest apologies," began the old headmaster as he arrived at the teachers table starring at the hungry students. "But I must say, we can not eat yet," there were loud groans of protest.  
  
The headmaster chuckled heartily, "But I assure you that the news I bring might interest you very much," he said quickly catching the attention of everybody. "The reason of the little delay was that the house heads, as well as some of the other Professors and I were discussing something rather very important. Something that will interest you very much. This year, we shall be having an Academic magical-partnership program," he announced loudly.  
  
Confused buzzing filled the air, wondering what the said program might be. nobody has ever heard from such program...aside from Hermione that is.  
  
"Oh! An academic magical partnership program!" she squealed loudly, her eyes getting a faraway look. "What a wonderful experience!"  
  
"Ah what?" asked Ron confused starring at her with a bewildered expression.  
  
"A academic magical-partnership program! It's like you get a study partner and you learn all this great stuff.."  
  
Ron shock his head, "Looks like more studying for me...." he groaned loudly.  
  
Harry frowned still not understanding much about all this. He starred back at the old headmaster with a confused expression waiting for more explanations.  
  
"The academic magical-partnership program is open to the 7th years only. In this program you will be paired up with somebody, the person may either be from the same house or from a different one. You and your partner will stay together until the end of the term. You shall be attending regular classes and some special classes as well, that are very entertaining. You and your partner will no longer stay in their house dormitories but instead be living together in different quarters. There will be five partners that will be chosen. We, the teachers are the ones that have selected 10 students and paired them up. If ever you are one of them, I may tell you that this is an experience of a lifetime. If you may think that this program is only for learning, there you may be wrong. The partners are allowed to go to Hogsmeade every weekend if they wish and they get other special privileges as well. Now at the end of the year, whichever pair does their best and gathers many points wins. The pair will receive 200 house points for their house and receive each a special award. After dinner, all 7th years look at the bulletin board, perhaps you'll find your name. Now I can see that everyone is very hungry, let the feast begin!" finished Dumbledore waving his wand.  
  
The hall erupted with excited buzzing, as the food magically appeared. 7th years were itching to get out of the hall, to find their names if they were chosen. Serenity was very excited about the idea, like all the other 7th years she followed the suit and ate her dinner quickly.  
  
"This is so exciting Sere!" squealed Nina, one of her friends into her ear as they ran out the hall following some other 7th years. She was about the same height as her, with dark brown eyes, and black hair that ended by her shoulders.  
  
"I hope I'm in," said Mia, also one of Serenity's close friends. She was taller than Serenity, with blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Her hair was usually done in a high ponytail. And she usually was helped Serenity out a lot in doing practical jokes.  
  
"I don't know about this," muttered Serenity. "All that studying and stuff, the only thing fun is that you can go to Hogsmeade every weekend. Now that really is great, I can go to Zonkos and buy all these great joke stuff," she said a evil twinkle in her eyes.  
  
By the time they arrived at the bulletin board, many 7th years of different houses were already gathered around the board trying hard to find their name. Serenity and her friends squeezed their way through some Hufflepuffs. With Serenity cursing loudly when somebody bumped into her hard.  
  
"What's the big idea?!" she snapped to a guy with black hair. When he turned around to address her, she smirked. "Potter," she said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Trying your luck here or something?" said Harry raising an eyebrow. "I think the dim-witted list is over there," he said grinning broadly at her.  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes, "Move it Potter, I think my name is calling me," she pushed him aside, trying vainly to get to the board.  
  
"I made it, I made it!" she heard Hermione squeal in delight up in front.  
  
"Congratulations Hermione," said Serenity when she finally reached the board with her two friends. "Who's your partner?"  
  
"Nina Backs!" answered Hermione grinning at black haired girl next to Serenity.  
  
Nina's eyes went wide, "Oh my gosh, I made it! I made it!" immediately the two girls hugged and went off Professor McGonagal, the teacher in charge.  
  
Serenity smiled and turned her attention to the parchment infront of her. 'Now where's my name,' she thought looking at the paper.  
  
"Hogwarts' Academic Magical-Partnership Program"  
  
The following students are chosen to join the program:  
  
Hermione Granger (Gryffindor) and Nina Backs (Ravenclaw)  
  
Draco Malfoy (Slytherin) and Timothy Drew (Slytherin)  
  
Simon Dale (Hufflepuff) and Thomas Tyron (Hufflepuff)  
  
Mia Glenn (Ravenclaw) and Clair McMillan (Hufflepuff)  
  
Serenity's eyes widened when she saw the last pair at the bottom of the parchment. she felt her blood run cold, and she paled considerably. There in flourished writing in green ink was:  
  
Harry Potter (Gryffindor) and Serenity Moon (Ravenclaw)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hahaha! This chapter is done! I hope you like it....it's nothing special but still I gave my best! I hope you like this kind of fic! Tell me what you think!  
  
Oh! The whole idea about being paired up thing, I know it has been used so many times in other fics, I hope it is alright to whoever had that idea that I may use it....and alter it for my own little demented ways ^_^. As you can see..I have changed it ^_^;  
  
Alright peps, listen up! I NEED REVIEWS! I need them survive! You must tell me what you think about this new fic! I accept comments, suggestions, ideas..flames must be E-MAILED! So people REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! 10 reviews or there wont be chapter 2!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Thank you all for reading!  
  
Luv you guys!  
  
*Hugs and kisses*  
  
Elisabeth the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan! 


	2. Embarassing Moments

~*~*~*~  
  
Madams and monsieurs, I give you.....the next chapter! Hahaha! I hope you guys like this chapter. Took me long enough. I can see that the first chapter was a hit. Thank you too everybody who reviewed! Thankfully I got this out before I went back to the torture house. Yes, tomorrow I'll be back in school. *Screams* its horrible! Horrible I tell you! They got books and tests and everything! *Screams* Err; anyway, I am feeling much better now thank you very much!  
  
Oh and by the way, I need help with the title, if you think that the title should be changed then tell me what title best suits this story. I'm open for suggestions! Well, not to keep you guys waiting.....on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belong to JK Rowling. And also, I do not own Sailor Moon, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I own however some of the partnership students. So there! No need to sue!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting/Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Embarrassing moments...."  
  
"There has to be a mistake professor!" wailed Serenity loudly starring at the deputy mistress with a desperate look. By now all the pairs where in McGonagal's office as well as Professor Meioh. Currently she tried to convince the Professor that being paired up with Harry Potter was just a huge mistake, a HUGE mistake. Alright, so she enjoyed seeing him in the hallways, giving him snide remarks and having the constant quarrellings. She liked those in fact, she enjoyed the small wars between them. But staying with Potter for the REST of the year wasn't so great anymore. Especially if they were going to share the same quarters. Serenity hated this prospect, either one of them wont survive for sure.  
  
"I can assure you Miss Moon, that there is no mistake," Answered McGonagal, giving her a stern look trying to put the discussion to an end.  
  
"But you really cant be serious," protested Harry, there was a hint of desperation in his voice. He really didn't like the idea of being together with Serenity for the whole year yet alone be paired up with her.  
  
"The pairs were carefully chosen Mr. Potter. We are quite sure that there are no mistakes," said McGonagal sternly, giving both a look that said, 'One-more-peep-and-you'll-be-in-detention'  
  
Yet Serenity completely ignored the look and pressed, "We really don't get along Professor! By the end of the year, I am sure you'll find a dead body," she wailed.  
  
"We're going to rip each other's head off," added Harry.  
  
"I really don't see the problem," said Professor Meioh finally her eyes holding much mirth. "You two seem to agree that you shouldn't be paired up together, so there! You agree on something,"  
  
Serenity tried to protest but quickly shut her mouth. She gave Harry a nasty look before turning to the professor angrily, "Nobody will blame me if you will find his dead body!" she said huffily before sulking into the corner far away from an angry Harry.  
  
"You two behave like children," commented Malfoy in a low voice switching his gaze between Serenity and Harry.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, I got other things to worry about than you right now," muttered Harry darkly glaring at the blond boy.  
  
Serenity narrowed her eyes, "Nobody ever asked for your opinion anyway," she said giving Malfoy a dark look.  
  
"Ah I see that everyone has arrived," exclaimed Professor Dumbledore happily as he walked into the room. His eyes swept over all the students in the room with a happy glint completely ignoring a fuming Serenity and a frustrated Harry. "I see that you have found you partners, and I hope that you are very much contented with them,"  
  
Serenity was about to protest but was roughly poked in the ribs by Nina. She glared at her friend but shut up, 'Fine, be it that way..but nobody will blame me if they find Potter's dead body' she thought darkly.  
  
"As you may know, I have mentioned that there will be special classes for you. You will find out about these when you will be receiving your schedules. As of now, we shall be giving you a map, this will tell you where your new quarters are and the passwords. Of course you are still allowed to go to your house towers and do visits." Informed Dumbledore.  
  
Professor McGonagal handed each pair a rolled piece of parchment. Frankly Serenity wasn't much interested about where they would be staying for the rest of the term. She'd rather stay outside in the grounds and live in a tent than be staying with Harry Potter. 'Give me a blanket and I'd gladly sleep under it on the grounds outside,' she thought darkly glowering at the professors.  
  
"I think that all of you are very tired, it's best of you all run along now and go to your new quarters. All of your belongings are already brought to your rooms. I hope you all have a pleasant sleep," and with that the headmaster dismissed them  
  
As the last student left the office Professor Meioh broke into a smile gazing at the spot where Serenity stood earlier. "I think everything will turn out fine," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"They seem to disagree a lot," commented McGonagal giving the mysterious teacher an apprehensive look. 'Sure Harry Potter was a good student, Serenity Moon was quite smart but still those two were like, what those muggles call, a ticking time bomb, which could explode any minute,' mused McGonagal.  
  
Professor Meioh smiled, "The princess and prince are doing fine,"  
  
~Outside, in the halls~  
  
"Well Potter, I guess I am stuck with you," muttered Serenity darkly after bidding her friends goodbye.  
  
"Don't sound so happy about it," said Harry giving her a cocky grin.  
  
Serenity fought the urge to hit him on the head, "Shut up and start finding our quarters," she snapped.  
  
Both of them continued walking in awkward silence in the completely deserted hallway. They continued walking for another five minutes in silence until they reached the end of a corridor with a statue of a young woman with long hair, wearing an elaborate dress.  
  
"This is it? Are you sure?" said an out of breath Serenity.  
  
"This is it," assured Harry looking at the piece of parchment in his hands. "Moonlight serenade," muttered Harry to the statue. It slowly moved to the side, revealing a small entrance.  
  
"See I am right," said Harry giving Serenity a triumphant look.  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes and brushed past him without giving him a backward glance. When she entered their quarters, she was amazed.  
  
"Wow," she breathed silently taking everything in.  
  
"Yeah, wow," muttered Harry following Serenity in, starring at everything with huge eyes.  
  
The room was quite small but still very breathtaking. It was the common room, a small fireplace stood in one corner. It looked much like any other common room, but with a lot more books and paintings.  
  
"I think this is where the bedrooms are," said Serenity pointing towards a wooden door. When she opened it, she was expecting to see to other doors leading to separate bedrooms but what she saw was something else. "Bloody hell!" she exclaimed loudly.  
  
"What?!" shouted Harry hurrying into the room with a somewhat worried expression. "What are you shouting about?" he asked exasperated when he found her still standing and breathing.  
  
"This!" she said pointing to two four poster beds parallel to each other a couple of feet away. The beds had white sheets with white and silver draperies. The carpet was white with the Hogwarts crest in the middle. There were two separate closets and a small bookshelf.  
  
"What the," mumbled Harry in disbelief taking everything in.  
  
"What ever happened to the 'Keep the boys and girls beds as far away as possible' policy?" muttered Serenity darkly walking towards the bed by the window.  
  
"This cant be happening, I am not sharing a bedroom with you!" Harry said giving Serenity a dark look.  
  
"Hey," she protested loudly. "It isn't my fault that you are stuck with me, I didn't agree with this. Do I look happy to you?!"  
  
Harry sighed, "Whatever,"  
  
Serenity walked towards another door and opened it, "Peachy, just peachy. This is all so bloody brilliant," she muttered to herself darkly staring into the door.  
  
"What now?" asked a really frustrated Harry. "Can there be anything more worse than this?"  
  
"There is only one bathroom," pointed out Serenity flatly.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Harry in disbelief. 'I should learn to keep my mouth shut if I want to stay alive,' he thought dryly.  
  
Serenity sighed while placing a hand on her throbbing forehead, "Look, there's nothing much we can do now, can we? I guess we are really stuck together," she muttered to Harry, still not accepting the fact.  
  
Harry nodded in understanding, "I guess,"  
  
"Now here are the rules," announced Serenity giving Harry 'the look'. "In the morning, I will be first to use the bathroom, no funny business. And no doing something that you might regret at night!" she said raising a delicate eyebrow. "So you better keep you crazy testosterone filled body to yourself, understand?!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened with understanding as what she meant with the last sentence, "What do you think I am? A pervert?" he said hotly glaring at the blond.  
  
"Well, it a know fact that all people with male hormones are perverts, testosterone just runs through men's body system like blood," she said innocently.  
  
"Well I am not perverted!" he retorted hotly. "What about me? I also need to use the bathroom in the morning! Do you expect me to wait for you to until you are done with whatever things you are doing in the morning?" he asked trying to change the subject, it was quite evident the hints of red were on his cheeks.  
  
"..."  
  
"What?! Tell me, oh-queen-of-the-universe, what must I do now?" he asked hotly.  
  
Serenity heaved a loud sigh, "Look," she began her cheeks began to flame hotly. "There's a shower and a bathtub, as long as you don't wander around naked and go peeking. Might as well share it at the same time," she said her cheeks reddening furiously.  
  
Harry began to blush red as a tomato, "Agreed," he muttered. Silently he wondered why this is happening to him.  
  
"I'll change now, in the bathroom. I need some sleep," announced Serenity after a minute of uncomfortable silence. She quickly grabbed her white night gown and slipped into the bathroom.  
  
Harry continued to blush furiously as he began to change into his pjs. His mind wandering to what it would be like in the morning sharing a bathroom with Serenity. 'Stop it! Now you are really acting like a pervert! Snap out of it! This is the girl that called you four-eyes and Harry Pothead, who hit you with a cauldron cake in the face and placed a flobberworm down your shirt! You shouldn't be thinking about her that way! This is Serenity Moon we are talking about!' commanded Harry to himself. Yet somehow he couldn't bring himself to wipe her out of his mind.  
  
~Bathroom~  
  
Serenity glared at her reflection as she pulled out her long hair out of its French braid, letting it tumble to the ground. 'Why the hell am I paired with Potter?' she asked herself. 'Because you hoped you would,' answered another voice inside of her. She glared at her reflection even more, 'Why would I?' she asked, she had an inking suspicion that she already knew the answer.  
  
'Because you like him,' answered her inner voice again.  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes, 'No I don't,' she answered. 'You like him and you know it, you always like catching his attention, you like his eyes. The way they stare at you and burn into your soul. The way he gives you that smirk, or his famous laugh. You like him, from the moment you threw your wand at him. Face it, you like him,' announced the inner voice triumphantly. Serenity knew that in a way it was correct.  
  
She scowled at her reflection not accepting the feelings inside of her, "No I don't," she said sharply at her own reflection. 'I don't want to have any feelings for anybody, I don't want to,' she convinced herself pushing all those sudden emotions she felt earlier with Potter back to wherever they came from.  
  
"Who are you talking to, Moon?" she heard Harry's muffled voice.  
  
"None of your friggin' business, Potter," she shouted back rolling her eyes.  
  
'Don't deny it,' she hard the small voice again. Serenity glared at nothing in particular, "I don't need no one in my life, I am perfectly fine with being alone. I don't need no one, especially no Harry Potter," she whispered to herself angrily. She quickly walked to the door and closing it with a loud bang.  
  
"Don't deny your feelings child," whispered an eerie voice from the mirror. It was clearly a woman, yet her appearance was quite vague. One thing was sure, a golden crescent Moon glowed brightly.  
  
~Back in the bedroom~  
  
"What's your problem?!" shouted Harry angrily, upon being awoken by the loud banging of the door, sitting up in his bed staring at the frustrated blond with sleepy eyes. He wasn't wearing is glasses, so all he saw was a blurry white and gold outline. He grabbed his glassed by the night table and slipped them on. What he saw, he almost caught his breath...well....almost. Serenity wearing nothing but a long white night gown. It had spaghetti straps and almost looked like a flourishing gown. She almost looked like an angel with her golden locks falling around her shoulders....almost like an angel, she could be the devil as well. 'An attractive devil-angel at that,' thought Harry silently. He shock his head in annoyance, 'Stop thinking that way!' he ordered himself.  
  
"None for you to be concerned about!" retorted Serenity hotly completely ignoring him staring at her. She quickly marched to her bed and gave him a sideward glance, "No funny business at night!" she threatened him angrily. "You just keep your testosterone in check.." she muttered angrily.  
  
Harry blushed indignantly, "Why would I put a move on you anyway?" he said hotly. He removed his glasses and placed them back on the night table, and slumped into his bed. Pulling the covers up to his head and turning his back to Serenity's bed.  
  
Serenity mumbled something about perverted greened-eyed potheads but soon blew out the candle and pulling the covers over her head and turning her back to Harry as well. Immediately falling to sleep.  
  
Two different people sharing the same bedroom, sharing the same destiny, the same.....they shall share the same future and.......past.  
  
~Next Morning, Sunday~  
  
Sunlight poured through the huge window, bathing the bedroom with sunshine. Serenity mumbled lightly, her face being hit by the morning sun. Opening one eye groggily she starred at the window accusingly. She soon realized that she wouldn't get back to sleep anyway, Serenity rose to a sitting position on her bed and mumbled something about 'being awake at an ungodly hour and shutting off the sun,'. Rubbing out the last signs of sleep in her eyes, she soon realized that she wasn't in her dorm.  
  
"Where the hell am I?!" she mumbled under her breath, taking in the room. her eyes grew wide with realization, remembering last night's events. "Bloody hell, so it wasn't a dream.....that means," she mumbled.  
  
She turned her head to the right, quickly finding the bed identical to hers with a sleeping Harry Potter in it. Serenity frowned, giving the sleeping boy a silent glare. She somehow forgot what she was doing, and instead began watching Harry silently. She watched as a few locks of black hair fell into his eyes, she somehow had the itching urge to walk up to him and brush them away. 'Damn it! Why am I thinking this way?! This is Harry Potter....how many times have I to make it clear that I don't want him or any boy at all?!' she mentally slapped herself out of her stupor. 'Though...he's still kinda cute,' she added, a small grin appearing on her face. An evil grin spread on her face when she came up with a little plan. 'Even how cute you may are Potter....you still are my victim...' she thought as she climbed out her bed, trying hard to not make any noise.  
  
~5 minutes later~  
  
Serenity grinned at her handy work, she stood at the side of Harry's bed starring down at her sleeping victim with happiness. 'Oh this is going to be so much fun....' she thought happily. Her eyes wandered to the little string she carefully tied around his wrist, the string was movement sensitive meaning if he'd wake up the string would react. The string would pull down the huge bucket that was floating above the bed silently. Serenity suppressed a giggle as she starred at the huge bucket filled it ice water. 'Oh joy,' she thought happily.  
  
'Now time for a shower,' Serenity thought happily walking to the bathroom. Perhaps the only reason she left for the bathroom was because she wouldn't like to be in the same room with Harry if he woke up and be gauzed with ice water.  
  
"Hmmm, hmmm," Serenity hummed to herself happily while washing out the remains of shampoo in her hair. A huge grin spread across her face, knowing that Harry would wake up any minute. Carefully stepping out of the shower, she grabbed a white towel quickly an wrapped it around her wet body quickly just in case Harry came bursting into the bathroom without her even noticing.  
  
Just as she turned to the mirror, a loud splash of water came from the next room followed by a lot of cursing. Serenity smirked happily, imagining the dripping wet Harry Potter in his soggy bed.  
  
"ARGHHH! TSUKINO!!!!!! DAMN!" she heard Harry holler from the next room.  
  
Serenity smirked, 'Oh joy,' she thought happily. Readjusting her towel, she began to count, "One, two, three...". Serenity giggled lightly still staring at her reflection, it gave her a full view of the door behind her. "Four..." She continued, 'Get ready with the fireworks,' she added happily. Yes she was quite very happy with her handy work and she couldn't wait to see Harry's steaming red face and she was practically eager what he would say to her but one thought didn't cross her mind at all....she was almost clad naked.. only a mere towel covering her feminine body..and most of all she didn't know what that would do to poor Harry. "...Five" finished Serenity happily.  
  
As if on cue, the bathroom door burst open, a dripping wet Harry Potter stood in the doorway gazing at Serenity's back with pure murder. Perhaps because of the red he was seeing, or just because of all the white in the room, Harry Potter wasn't quite aware of seeing a half-naked Serenity in the bathroom but instead he just saw Serenity, the girl who made his life a living hell.  
  
"Why the hell did you pull that prank?!?!?! That water was freezing cold! Who the hell do you think you...." Harry trailed off upon finally realizing one little detail that he missed earlier.  
  
"Yes?" asked Serenity innocently finally turning around and gazing somewhat innocently at a dripping Harry. It was very funny to look at him through the help of the mirror, seeing him go ranting on, breathing in harshly in and out like a wounded dragon. But it was much more funnier to see him up close, she immediately burst into a fit of giggles....still forgetting that she was clad in a towel.  
  
Harry's eyes went wide as saucers, okay so waking up in the morning and being greeted by freezing water was still a bit bearable but this wasn't. Seeing Serenity Moon in a towel, which was actually a few inches above her knees, which caused to show much of flesh, was too much for Harry's liking. So being a 17-year-old boy that he is, it really did something to him, seeing a half-naked girl, which of course shouldn't really happen. 'Oh my god,' thought Harry blushing furiously still staring at the young giggling towel clad blond in front of him. He knew Serenity was a attractive, and now this....she looked....what was the word? Breathtaking, beautiful...gorgeous.  
  
As if sensing Harry's anger was no more, Serenity stopped giggling and frowned. 'What now?' she thought exasperated. She noted that Harry wasn't looking furious at all, but instead he looked much like he was....what?....gaping. 'What the?' thought Serenity. Her eyes widened with realization upon realizing, what Harry really was gaping at. She blushed furiously, unconsciously becoming panicky.  
  
"YOU PERVERTED JERK!" shrieked Serenity, now trying futilely tugging on her towel, pulling it down to cover up her over exposed legs.  
  
Harry blushed even redder when he saw considerably too much cleavage as Serenity tugged on the end of her towel. "Pervert?!" he said hotly, somehow coming to himself after a long display of too much flesh of Serenity but still his eyes still wandered over her body and finding himself gaping at her.  
  
Serenity went crimson, upon realizing that when she pulled the end of her towel it lower too much, exposing much cleavage in Harry's direction. Epping loudly, she pulled the towel up, now at least refraining to show cleavage. "You heard me right! PERVERT!" she shrieked loudly. "GET OUT!" she shouted glaring daggers at Harry but still blushing furiously.  
  
Harry immediately nodded, expertly dodging the bar of soap and roll of toilet paper being thrown his way, and followed her order, zooming out of the bathroom and slamming it shut loudly.  
  
"Pervert, moron, jerk," muttered Serenity under her breath. A faint blush apparent on her cheeks, she tried deny the fact that currently her heart was going a mile a minute. Trying to calm herself a bit, she starred at her reflection, and growled angrily. "What are you looking at?!" she snapped exasperatedly. Serenity quickly changed into a pair of black jeans and a white sweater. After pulling on her sneakers Serenity walked out the bathroom.  
  
~Bedroom~  
  
Harry tried hard not to blush as Serenity walked out the bathroom. Even though of the very much embarrassing encounter in the bathroom, Harry couldn't help but notice how....what was the word?....lovely she looked if her hair cascaded down her back. Shaking his head, and blushing lightly he walked briskly past Serenity and into the bathroom deciding that it was time for him to take a shower. A cold shower, perhaps. To cool down his body and trying to calm him and his whole body down from the sight that he had seen earlier.  
  
"Pervert," muttered Serenity darkly as Harry passed her. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks upon remembering their little ordeal.  
  
Harry ignored that little insult, deciding that it was high time for him to take his shower or else he might explode. 'This is ridiculous, I cant be falling for that.....that....that....urgh!' he mentally screamed being unable to find a right 'bad' word to describe Serenity.  
  
"This is too much, when the term ends, I'll be insane," muttered Harry while in the shower. Somehow he had a cold feeling about all of this, no this isn't from the cold water of the shower, but he felt his stomach churn upon remembering Serenity. Fighting back the urge to groan, Harry Potter knew that this year was going to be quite eventful.  
  
~Great hall~  
  
"Stupid, moronic, perverted, four-eyed, pothead," muttered Serenity under her breath upon entering the hall for breakfast. She quickly exited their quarters after Harry left to the bathroom, one more minute in that room and she would have physically assaulted Harry and killed him. 'Gotta say, he did look cute being all wet,' chided her mind. Serenity fought the urge to groan out loud or perhaps.....blush. 'Damn it, I don't feel anything for him! understand?!' she mentally berated herself.  
  
Serenity snapped out of her mental ranting when she realized that there was an extra table lined up. The table was situated next to the Hufflepuff table near the wall, studying its occupants, Serenity quickly realized that it as the table for the Partnership students. 'And here I was thinking that I could actually get some time AWAY from Potter,' she thought while quickly crossing the hall and taking the empty seat next to her friend Nina.  
  
"I see you are still very much alive," said Malfoy sitting near the end of the table and giving Serenity a cocky grin.  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes and glared at Malfoy, "Will you shut up? I had a lousy morning and now your adding it up! If you wanna stay alive till this afternoon then you better keep quiet!" she snapped.  
  
"Oh what's so lousy about the morning? Found Potter in your bed?" countered Malfoy sneering.  
  
Serenity's eyes widened and she began to blush upon remembering the bathroom ordeal. 'Damn he looked cute,' she thought silently remembering Harry's angry face. She snapped out of it and growled at Malfoy, "Just shut up, it's already worse as it is that I have to see you at every meal!"  
  
"So Sere, how was you night? Sleep well?" asked Nina trying quickly to change the subject or else they might see a dead Malfoy any second.....not that she mind of course.  
  
"Fine I guess," mumbled Serenity while eating her breakfast.  
  
"Well me and Hermione had a blast last night! Right 'Mione?" squealed Nina in delight grinning happily across the table at Hermione.  
  
"Let me guess, you two talked only about.....lessons, right?" asked Serenity flatly eyeing the two.  
  
"Yeah! We think we all might get much advanced lesson than regular 7th years," said Hermione happily.  
  
"Well, got a hand it to you, you're pretty much in good shape after staying with Potter for a whole night," said Mia, giving Serenity a cheeky grin.  
  
"I know, I don't know if I'll ever be the same after the year ends," said Serenity sarcastically.  
  
"Morning Harry!" greeted Hermione upon seeing Harry approach their table.  
  
"Mornin'," mumbled Harry taking the seat next to Hermione. He looked up and right across him sat Serenity. Blushing furiously he turned his attention to the food infront of him.  
  
"I see you didn't die either, Potter. What a shame," commented Malfoy upon seeing Harry.  
  
Harry looked up and glare at the blond boy, "Can it Malfoy, it's already bad enough that you are actually here," he shot back.  
  
"Do I look like that I enjoy this? Think again Potter, its already bad enough that I got to sit with some stupid mudbloods," he shot Hermione a dark look, who in turn glared.  
  
"Take that back Malfoy," hissed Serenity angrily, glaring at Malfoy and at Timothy, who began to snicker. 'Slytherins, all the same,' she thought darkly.  
  
"Are there any problems here?" came a feminine voice breaking the hostility immediately. Her garnet eyes sweeping over a glowering Serenity.  
  
"No, Professor Meioh," said Mia, flashing the Professor a smile while keeping her eyes peeled on Malfoy and glaring at him.  
  
"Everything is just fine," added Serenity while giving the Professor a forced smile.  
  
"I see," mumbled Professor Meioh thoughtfully. "I hope you all have had a wonderful night's sleep in your new quarters. Well I best be off, I hope you will all have a wonderful day," with that the Professor walked out the hall.  
  
"Oi! Harry! Hermione!" cried Ron Weasley crossing the hall and walking up to their table.  
  
"Ron, why don't you sit down," said Hermione smiling brightly at Ron, who quickly sat down next to Hermione making Harry move to the next seat.  
  
"I think it's getting to crowded here," muttered Malfoy darkly before standing up and walking out the hall, quickly followed by Timothy.  
  
"Man, its just too lonely at Gryffindor without you two," said Ron heaving a huge sigh.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, we'll go to the tower everyday, promise," assured Hermione, patting Ron on the shoulder affectionately.  
  
"Yeah even on weekdays, after our classes," added Harry nodding his head in approval.  
  
"Sere, how about we go outside, nothing to do here anyway," suggested Mia, heaving a sigh of boredom.  
  
Serenity nodded and stood up, "See yah 'Mione, bye Ron," she said to Hermione and Ron. Turning to Harry she glared at him, as if daring him to say just one word about what happened. 'One word,' she thought darkly before following her friends out the hall.  
  
"What was that all about?" mused Hermione giving Harry a confused look, catching the glare that Serenity sent Harry. Sure she knew about their never ending fights but that glare was well, too......intense.  
  
Harry blushed crimson, his hear beating fast against his chest, quickly erasing Serenity's towel image from his mind. "Nothing, nothing at all," he quickly said, waving is hand as if dismissing the subject.  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged confused looks but said nothing. They knew Harry too well, he was hiding something from them but neither of them pressed the subject. Instead Ron told them how Neville had blown up the fireplace last night.  
  
~Professor Meioh's office~  
  
"So when are you planning to give her memories back?" asked a small voice the mysterious Professor.  
  
Professor Meioh smiled secretly while staring out the window and watching three girls walk around on the grounds. Her eyes fixed on the giggling blond in the middle with the long French braid. "Soon," came the reply from the Professor's reply. Peeling her eyes away from the scene below her, she looked at the disgruntled feline on her desk.  
  
"Soon?!" snapped the black cat, her crescent Moon flashing lightly in the sun light. "I've been waiting for you for almost three years! Now that you are here, I am expecting you to restore her memories and you say soon?! We are three years in delay, if I may remind you!" exclaimed the cat glaring at the Professor.  
  
"I know, I know, but it seems that this year is the best year for her to restore all her memories. If we had restored her memories when she was fourteen, then she might not take them seriously and too many events had taken place, you know it. Now that she is seventeen, she might take them all better. Just look, over the past years, she slowly is turning out to be her former self. Haven't you noticed it Luna?" asked the Professor taking the cat to the window and letting her see for herself.  
  
Outside, near the gardens Serenity and her two friends were walking around and all three of them were laughing. Serenity plucked a rose and twirled around a couple of time before she and her friends all dissolved into another fit of giggles.  
  
"Well, yes," breathed Luna looking up at Professor Meioh. "She's truly becoming princess Serenity. But her memories are yet to be restored! Which you still haven't done yet!" said Luna jumping back onto the Professor's desk.  
  
"Don't rush things, everything will reveal itself to the princess in due time," assured Trista while patting Luna on the head.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why I even question you," sighed Luna in defeat.  
  
Trista flashed the lunarian cat a bright smile before turning back to the window and watching Serenity. "Harry Potter seems to like her," she said thoughtfully.  
  
Luna snorted loudly upon hearing that. 'That is the understatement of the year,' she thought. But knowing Pluto, who practically knew everything from who is who and what underwear you are wearing, it might as well be true. "Perhaps," the feline said thoughtfully.  
  
"She seems likes him too, though very much denying the feelings," added the Professor totally ignoring the cat snort from Luna.  
  
"Perhaps," mumbled Luna. "When are you planning on restoring his memories?" the feline asked.  
  
"Soon," announced Trista. "Everything will reveal itself on its own, I'm pretty sure about it," she added, turning to the irritated feline.  
  
"I see," mumbled Luna.  
  
"You worry too much Luna, don't worry we'll find Artemis soon. Maybe that will cheer you up. I know exactly where he is," assured Trista smiling lightly at the Moon cat.  
  
Luna sighed in defeat, not knowing what else to say. "I wonder why I even put up with you Pluto, yet alone question your doings,"  
  
"Leave everything to me," said Trista coolly while picking Luna up and going out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
^_________^ Ah, yes, it's finally done! I hope you guys liked this chapter. It isn't much but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. I didn't make it a much of a cliffhanger since I got already many fics that have cliffys.  
  
So guys, tell me what you think! Review! I need 10 reviews (more!) to get me going! So guys REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! And of course I am open for ideas, comments and suggestions. Flames should be sent by e-mail. REVIEW people, REVIEW!  
  
Thank you all for reading,  
  
Luv you guys!  
  
*Hugs and kisses*  
  
Elisabeth the Ultimate Harry/Usagi fan....^____^ 


	3. Boxers Galore

~*~*~*~  
  
Another update! I'm so happy! I think I'm sick or something, from always updating! Lol. Well, anyway, my back hurts. I barely can walk, my cousin made fun of me because I look like an old lady. *Sigh* I guess playing too much pool can do that to you. (I played 6 hours non-stop). Ne, I'm actually very happy to where this story is going! And I absolutely love all those reviews. I guess the last chapter was kinda funny. ^_^ I received a review that Harry and Serenity should soon realize that they love each other. Hmmm, that would be too soon, but this chapter will just have a bit hints in them. Like really funny love moments. And lot of BOXERS! (You know, guys underwear! -_-;) *giggle* I totally love boxers! (I know, I am sick, -_-;) Lol, just read the chapter will you?!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think that I own Harry Potter and Sailor Moon?! You gotta be sick! I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter! It belongs to JK Rowling. And I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. However, I do own Mia, Nina, Clair and Timothy! So don't SUE!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting/Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Boxers Galore!"  
~Great Hall, Monday morning~  
  
"You have got to be kidding," sighed Serenity, early Monday morning during breakfast at their table. She wearily eyed her schedule in dismay.  
  
She looked over Mia's shoulder and found the exact same schedule, "We all have the same schedule Sere," said Mia in annoyance.  
  
"Ne, they got to be kidding with all these extra subjects," Whined Nina after pocketing her schedule.  
  
"At least now something will get into those thick skulls of yours," commented Malfoy with a smirk. Though silently he, himself wasn't looking forward with the extra work.  
  
"Shut up ferret, no one asked for your opinion, yet alone no one asked you to open that big mouth of yours," snapped Serenity, her blue eyes glazing over with anger.  
  
"I must say, these subjects are quite interesting," mumbled Hermione scanning over her schedule.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione in bewilderment, "What? Physical Education? Music? These are the kind of subject I am glad they don't have in Hogwarts,"  
  
Serenity cocked her head to the side and eyed her partner in amusement, "Ne, afraid that somebody might break your bones in P.E.?" she asked.  
  
Harry glared at Serenity who sat across him, "No," he answered simply.  
  
"Well at least there are the usual subjects," said Clair, her brown eyes sparkling with laughter as she eyed Harry and Serenity. She, like almost everybody else, sensed the little attraction between the two and found it quite amusing to see the two constantly bicker.  
  
"Double Potions with Slytherin......ekkk! I can see the slime right about now. At least the Gryffindors are there," sighed Serenity while munching on her toast.  
  
"I wonder who'll be in charge for music and P.E.," mused Simon.  
  
"They probably will have new teachers for that," answered Thomas with a shrug.  
  
Mia giggled slightly, "Can you imagine Snape doing a summersault for P.E.?" she asked Serenity.  
  
Serenity giggled and eyed the potion master up at the staff table, "Yeah, I can see it now......" she soon dissolved into giggles.  
  
"What are giggling about now Moon?" asked Harry, totally being annoyed by her laughter.  
  
Serenity grinned broadly, "I don't know, perhaps over last night when......." She stopped however she saw Harry glare at her angrily.  
  
"We should get to class," suggested Hermione upon sensing Harry's hostility towards the blonde. She quickly grabbed Harry by his robes and pulled him out of his seat.  
  
"What did happen last night?" asked Mia curiously as they walked out the hall.  
  
Serenity shrugged, "Nothing,"  
  
"Did you and Potter do it? Naughty, naughty!" laughed Malfoy as he passed Serenity. He said it loud enough for Harry and Hermione to hear who were walking in front.  
  
Serenity and Harry blushed instantly upon hearing Malfoy's out burst. Mia, Nina and Hermione both glared at Malfoy and timothy who were both laughing.  
  
"Why do you ask? Jealous?" asked Serenity running up to Malfoy and placing her right arm lazily on his shoulder. "Are you jealous?" she asked, she batted her eyes at Malfoy and gave him a sugar sweet smile.  
  
Malfoy did something similar to a blush but quickly tried to brush her off, to which his dismay he was unsuccessful to do. Instead Serenity began to cling his shoulder as they all hurried down the hall. His face contorted into a disgusted look, "Jealous about you? You have got to be kidding," he spat while glaring down at the girl. "I wouldn't date you if you were the last girl on this planet,"  
  
Serenity giggled slightly, she stopped walking and pulled him to a stop too. She noted that all the others stopped too. 'Let the show begin,' she though with a giggle. She gave Malfoy a sly smile and grabbed him by his shoulders. "Oh, I know you want me. Just tell me! Don't be shy Slytherin boy!" she said in low voice. She watched in satisfaction as Malfoy again blushed slightly. She leaned towards his face and whispered in his right ear, "I know you want me, I know you want to kiss me........perhaps I want you..." she whispered in a sing-song voice, by now she let her hands rest on his hips. This earned some gasps from her fellow partnership students.  
  
Serenity moved her face away from Malfoy and watched as he eyed her weirdly. She gave him a sly smile and a wink. "But," she began with her normal voice after a second of silence. She raised a delicate eyebrow and gave him an apologetic smile, "Not now, better next time when your pants are back on......." She said while eyeing his lower region.  
  
"WHAT?!" Roared Malfoy in furry. He immediately looked down and found that his pants were completely lowered and exposing his boxers. He looked up angrily and glared at the sheepish looking Serenity. He could hear the loud laughter ring through the hall.  
  
"You know," began Serenity, as she watched Malfoy turn into a bright shade of red as he tried to cover himself with his robes. "I totally dig your blue boxers with the cute little pink dots." She stared at his boxers for am moment before continuing. "I find them kinda sexy........" She giggled. She bit her lip and winked at Malfoy before quickly making a mad dash towards the dungeons before Malfoy could get his hands on her.  
  
"Whohooo! What a show!" crowed Mia, pumping her fists in the air. She grinned at Malfoy as he hastily pulled them back up.  
  
"You go girl!" Cried Nina with a huge grin as she watched Serenity hurry down the hallway.  
  
"MOON! You will pay for this dearly!" Yelled a blushing Malfoy as he fumbled with his belt. "What the hell are you all looking at?!" he bellowed as everyone was still laughing.  
  
Harry bent over from laughing so hard, it was quite entertaining to see Malfoy so embarrassed. He leaned heavily against the wall for support, he could hear Hermione stifle her giggles. After a few deep breaths and calmed down gradually and they all continued they way down the hallway with Malfoy continuous curses. He frowned faintly as an odd feeling swept over him, a picture of Serenity's face so near to Malfoy's it had looked like she would kiss him. The odd feeling intensified in him and he couldn't help but glare at Malfoy. 'What the heck is wrong with me?' he thought silently.  
  
Serenity continued to run as she heard Malfoy swear loudly. 'That showed him,' she thought with a giggle. 'The best one I pulled on him yet........though his underpants on the goal post prank wasn't so bad either,' she mused. She then dissolved in a fit of giggles as the continued to run down the hall, completely ignoring where she was running.  
  
Because of her giggling Serenity didn't take notice of Professor Meioh coming out of a room, which then caused her to bump into the surprised Professor. Surprisingly as she was about to fall backward, Professor Meioh was able to grab her hand and pull her straight.  
  
"Sorry Professor......." said Serenity sheepishly as she stared at the mysterious Professor. She smiled slightly as Professor Meioh gave her a questioning look.  
  
"What's the hurry miss Moon?" asked Professor Meioh. She wondered what caused the princess to run so fast. She suddenly heard loud curses coming from around the corner; the voice clearly belonged to Draco Malfoy. She raised a delicate eyebrow and the sheepish looking girl, "Do you have anything to do on why Mr. Malfoy is upset?"  
  
Serenity bit her lip and turned around to look at the corner, "Perhaps," she mumbled with a hint of laughter.  
  
Professor Meioh sighed at the mischievous girl, "Very well, I will let you go this time. This is just a fair warning, miss Moon." She said.  
  
Serenity gave the Professor a slight grin and a salute, "Thank you!" she giggled. She then stepped aside and quickly headed down the stairs leading to the dungeons.  
  
Professor Meioh watched silently as Serenity bounded down the stairs in giggles. 'She surely is the princess,' she mused. 'Soon.......'  
  
~Potions~  
  
Serenity stifled a giggle as she watched Malfoy rush into the dungeon. She could hear snickers coming from her fellow partnership students. She watched as Malfoy quickly took his seat next to his snickering partner. He sent her a death glare, which she fully returned with a wink and a kiss. She watched in satisfaction as he only glared harder at her before he turned away.  
  
"You really should have considered to kiss him," said Harry as he sat down next to Serenity. He was sort of relieved to see her chose the seat in the back.  
  
"And, why pray tell should I do that?" asked Serenity with a hint of annoyance. She turned her face to Harry and stared into his green eyes. She suddenly felt uncomfortable with their closeness and she quickly looked away. 'What the hell was that?' she thought, to her utter surprise her heartbeat started to quicken.  
  
"If you kissed him, then he'd probably be dead by now," answered Harry with a grin. "I'd be eternally grateful for that,"  
  
Serenity frowned and shot Harry a glare, "Ha, ha, very funny Potter," she mumbled. "Just be reminded that I saved both of us from a lot of embarrassment. I hope you do remember what happened last night?" she hissed, narrowing her blue eyes. 'Last night........'  
  
Harry blushed slightly and coughed, "So why did you chose being seated way back here?" he asked, changing the topic. He really didn't want to be reminded of what had happened last night.  
  
Serenity shrugged, she noted that Mia and Clare and Nina and Hermione also took the seats near the back. "I kinda have a wonderful reputation with Snape," she answered. She gave him a mischievous smile, "I think he's glad that this will be my last year,"  
  
Harry frowned slightly but didn't say anything. Instead he just silently stared at Serenity. Again an odd feeling of some sort over come him, 'Okay, now this is really creepy,' he thought as he tried to sort out the weird feelings.  
  
"And besides," continued Serenity, throwing Harry back to reality. "I knew you like sitting in the back. I heard you don't get along with Snape," she said with a nonchalant shrug.  
  
Harry stared at Serenity in wonder, he really didn't understand her very well. Sometimes she was always annoying him and finding ways to make him insane. Then there are times when she would be nice and considerate to him.  
  
"Silence!" bellowed Snape as he glided into the room. As he reached to front of the silent classroom, he eyed the new partnership students in the back. A slight smirk fell on his lips as he saw Harry and Serenity in the back. "The two troublemakers all paired up,"  
  
Serenity pinched Harry under the table to refrain him from murmuring something. She gave Snape a sweet smile, "Good morning Professor," she chirped.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes; his suspicions of trouble looming weren't far. "Let's just hope you wont blow up the dungeon as you did last time, Moon," he said with a slight slur in his tone.  
  
"You sure got a wonderful reputation," whispered Harry as Snape turned his back to the class.  
  
Serenity grinned, "Thank you,"  
  
Harry shook his head in amusement and said nothing. He tried to pay attention as to what Snape was rambling about infront of the class. After a few more seconds of staring at Snape, he gradually got bored and the words just droned on. He soon found himself sneaking glances at Serenity, who looked as equally bored as him. 'What are you doing Potter?' he asked himself as he tried to stick his attention back to Snape.  
  
"Get to work!" bellowed Snape.  
  
Harry was brought back to reality as Snape's voice echoed in his head. 'Work? Work on what?' he thought. He turned to look at Serenity to see her preparing already some ingredients. "Work on what?" he whispered, so not to be heard by Snape.  
  
Serenity sighed and chopped the head off a caterpillar, "You haven't paid attention," she mused. She threw the caterpillar into the cauldron, "We are supposed to do a Immobilization potion," she informed. She pointed at the slugs, "Chop those up in equal sizes," she instructed.  
  
"Hey Harry," whispered Ron as he reached their table to borrow some Dragon Scale. "How's it going?"  
  
"Fine," answered Harry as he handed Ron the scales.  
  
Ron's eyes glimmered with amusement as he stared at Serenity, "Heard what happened to Malfoy. Wonderful," his eyes misted over slightly as he pictured the event. "Wished I was there to see it,"  
  
"Thanks," mumbled Serenity as she added some dragon blood to the potion.  
  
"See you later then Harry," whispered Ron as he moved away from their table.  
  
"I see your act with Malfoy is the talk of everybody now," said Harry thoughtfully as he stirred the potion. He watched Serenity silently as she added some other ingredients to the potion while he continued to stir.  
  
Serenity shrugged, "No biggie,"  
  
"What are you two talking about?" sneered Snape, tapping his wand at their table.  
  
"Nothing Sir," answered Harry and Serenity at the same time.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He eyed Serenity suspiciously before moving to the next table.  
  
~3 explosions, and 5 mishaps later~  
  
Harry watched slightly amused as several Gryffindors, as well several Slytherins staggered up the stairs with the help of their partners. He soon realized during the testing of the potion that the victim would be immobile for 5 minutes if the potion were successfully made. Currently several were still recovering from the potion while others had little mishaps and were heading straight to the Hospital wing. Harry watched in sympathy as Neville was dragged by Ron up to the hospital wing, apparently the potion that Ron and Neville created was far from the real thing and caused Neville to have lost his feelings for his legs.  
  
"Thank god, that our potion turned out fine," sighed Serenity as the group reached the main floor.  
  
"Next time you will the guinea pig," said Harry with a slight blush. They were the first ones to test the potion. It turned out well; Harry was instructed to sit on a chair while he drank the potion. He was immobile for exactly 5 minutes before he actually could feel his legs again. Though he was a bit wobbly on them after that, he had to be helped by Serenity to get back to their seats.  
  
"He should have given us points though," said Serenity with a hint of anger. "Everything was brewed fine, how should I know that the potion is off color?"  
  
"Well you didn't get points taken from you," said Hermione, shooting a disapproving look down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, now we got like -15 points on us, for doing nothing," mumbled Nina with a sigh.  
  
Serenity was about to reply when she felt a hand grab her wrist and roughly whirl her around. She gasped slightly as she came face to face with an enraged Malfoy. She winced slightly as he applied more pressure on her wrist, "What do you want?" she asked with a hint of annoyance.  
  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes at the blond, "You gonna pay for what you did earlier," he hissed. He roughly pushed her backwards making her stumble into Harry who caught her with ease.  
  
Serenity winced slightly at her bruised wrist but quickly retorted at Malfoy's retreating back, "I still like your blue boxers but still I prefer green ones!" she gave Harry a wink and quickly moved away from him.  
  
Harry blushed crimson and gave a little sigh, 'Why does she always bring that one up?' he thought. He noted that the others were giving him and Serenity weird looks but he tried to wave them off with a slight chuckle. 'Last night........'  
  
~Flashback~  
  
*Sunday Evening*  
  
Serenity gave a loud sigh of boredom as she blankly stared into the burning flames in the fireplace. "There's nothing to do," she whined stretching lazily on the couch in their common room.  
  
Harry closed the book he was reading and stood up from his seat. His gaze switched over to Serenity's lazy form. He noted that she was already wearing her sleeping attire, which he earlier didn't take note of at all, which consisted just of a pair of really short shorts and an oversized shirt. An oddly familiar shirt. Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the black shirts as his, "Why on earth are you wearing my shirt?" he asked, trying hard not to take notice of her overly exposed creamy white long legs.  
  
"Oh this?" asked Serenity seating up and pulling at the shirt. "It's yours? Sorry, I had to wash my other sleeping clothes and had nothing to wear. If you want you can have it back," She moved slightly as to remove the shirt.  
  
Harry blushed crimson as the prospect of having a clad Serenity in the bed next to his came into his head, 'Ah! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!' his mind screamed. He quickly waved his hand stopping Serenity to remove the shirt, "No, no, no! Wear it!" he said while quickly looking away.  
  
Serenity smiled brightly, "You don't mind then, thanks," she crossed her legs and stared into the fire.  
  
"I just don't want to have a heart attack when I see you naked," said Harry quickly, trying to cover up his blush upon again seeing Serenity's legs. He however noted that they looked extremely lovely in the glow of the fire.  
  
Serenity frowned and stood up, "If you don't get out of this room this instant then I'll....."  
  
Harry didn't need to be told twice, sighing ever so lightly he quickly rushed to their room. He closed the door behind him and decided it was time for him to change and go to sleep. 'Why on earth am I thinking so much about Serenity?' he thought while getting out of his clothes. 'It's not that I like her, I definitely don't like her!' he thought with a sigh.  
  
Harry almost had a heart attack when he heard the door open and close loudly behind him.  
  
"You know what that was so rude from you..........AHHHH!" cried Serenity; she did not take notice of Harry just wearing his pair of boxer shorts while trying to step in to his pajamas. She just stepped on a bottle of perfume, which lay on the floor.  
  
Harry had only the time to look behind him and see Serenity stumbling into his arms as she clumsily stepped on a bottle. Out of reflexes he caught her with ease and both of them fell onto his bed with a loud 'thud'. He felt a soft blanket of Serenity's hair fall around both of them.  
  
To Harry's eternal embarrassment, he soon realized in what kind of awkward position both of them were. Serenity was lying on top of him, with her hands on his chest and her head rested next to his. His arms were securely around her waist and one of her legs was thrown in between his. Harry couldn't help but flush harder as to how embarrassing the whole situation was.  
  
Serenity's heart began to beat furiously and her face flushed in embarrassment. She could feel his warm skin against her legs and on her hands. 'Oh gods,' she thought with a slight frown. She could feel Harry's steady hear beat against her hands and his rise and fall of his chest. It made her insides melt and she felt a funny feeling. 'No, no, no, get those thoughts out of my head!' she thought. In the back of her mind she wondered why she wasn't moving off of Harry yet she didn't want to. Letting out a little sigh she moved her head up and looked down at Harry.  
  
"Uh, sorry," Serenity whispered while staring into Harry's green eyes.  
  
"It's alright," whispered Harry back, also staring into her own blue eyes. He still had a firm hold around her waist.  
  
They just continued to stare into each other's eyes until ever so slowly Serenity and Harry leaned in to each other. Their lips were just inches apart, they could feel the others breath on their lips. When..........  
  
"MIAU!"  
  
Serenity opened eyes gasped loudly. She totally came back to her senses as she heard Luna's cry. She suddenly felt out of breath and stared wide eyed at Harry. She quickly pushed off of him and rushed out of his bed. "I'm sorry," she stuttered, a blush spread across her cheeks. She quickly plucked Luna from the ground and placed her on her bed and quickly jumped into her bed as well.  
  
Harry pulled himself off his bed and stared blankly on Serenity's back. He silently watched as she pulled her covers up. 'What just happened?' he asked himself as he threw on his pjs. He blushed slightly as he remembered how close to kissing they were. 'Why did we almost kiss?'  
  
Sighing lightly Harry turned off the light and went to his own bed. His gaze switched to Serenity's form in her bed. His heartbeat quickened as he remembered their little ordeal. 'Why am I making a big deal out of this?' he asked himself as he stared at the ceiling of his four-poster bed. As if sensing that some one was watching, Harry quickly looked at the foot of Serenity's bed and found Luna's gleaming eyes stare at him.  
  
Silence just filled the room, as both were lost in their own thoughts. Both were thinking about what had happened to them just minutes before. Heartbeats quickened and different emotions filled the room.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I just love your green boxers............*giggle*"  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
'We almost kissed,' Harry mused. A blush tinged his cheeks as he remembered Serenity's light breath on his lips. He was brought out of his dreamland when Hermione's concerned voice entered his mind.  
  
"Sere, you should let Mdm. Pomfrey check on that wrist of yours," said Hermione while eyeing Serenity's purple and blue wrist.  
  
"Malfoy sure has a killer grip to make your wrist turn purple," commented Mia with a frown.  
  
Serenity rubbed her wrist with a wince, "I'm fine, a little cold water should do the trick," she gave them a reassuring smile.  
  
"When I get my hands on Malfoy, I'll.........I'll......." trailed Nina, trying to come up with an efficient way to kill Malfoy.  
  
Serenity grinned, "What? Whack him on the head with a library book?"  
  
Nina grinned sheepishly, "I don't know yet, but if I come up with a good way to kill him I'll tell yah,"  
  
Serenity giggled while rubbing her wrist, "I'll wait for that one,"  
  
"We should get going guys, we still have Care for Magical Creature before get to have lunch," mumbled Clair glancing at her schedule.  
  
"With whom?" asked Harry as they all made a mad dash out of the castle.  
  
Clair grimaced, "Slytherin," she said. "But Gryffindor is there,"  
  
Serenity sighed, "What's will all the Slytherins,". She couldn't help but grin as they neared Hagrid's hut as snickers filled the air. The Gryffindors were all pointing at a seething Malfoy. 'Looks like it'll be fun after all,' she mused with a wink at Malfoy.  
  
~Later that after noon~  
  
"I really don't see the need to have P.E.," growled Malfoy as they entered they all entered the deserted classroom. He felt disgusted at the prospect of sweating and physical exertion.  
  
"Urgh, this really is a spitting image of a school gym," mumbled Nina, looking over Serenity's shoulder.  
  
The floor was covered in rubber mats. On one side of the room 2 ropes hung from the ceiling underneath them was a huge catching cushion. In the other corner was a long blue balancing beam. But what stood out in the room, were the different weapons that lined the wall. There were all sorts of knifes and swords hanging on the wall. There were wooden sticks and other martial arts weapons there.  
  
"Okay, maybe not like the ordinary gym," mumbled Mia, as she saw the huge sword.  
  
"This is exciting," whispered Hermione, her eyes sparkling with interest.  
  
"What do you find interesting about P.E.?" asked Serenity incredulously.  
  
"We will learn it from a magical point of view!" answered Hermione with a grin.  
  
"What is this class, like for killing people?" mumbled timothy as he eyed the large knife.  
  
"Well, it will be if you will use what I'm going to teach you against people," answered a mysterious voice from the door across the room.  
  
They all jumped as they heard a voice. They all fixed their attention to the speaker. They were met by a woman, who oddly enough looked like a man. She looked only a few years older than them that was sure. She had short sandy hair with blue eyes. She wore a pair of white jogging pants and a white shirt with the Hogwarts crest on the left.  
  
"I am Professor Amara Tenoh, your P.E. teacher," said Professor Tenoh. She eyed them wearily, before getting her wand and waving it. "Change into these,"  
  
Out of thin air, black jogging pants and t-shirts in respective house colors with the house crest on the left and trainers appeared into the arms of the students. Serenity eyed the new Professor with interest. 'Okay, that was weird,' she thought.  
  
"Over there are the boys changing room, and over there are the girls changing rooms. Now, go change! Be back in 5 minutes so that we can start class," ordered Professor Tenoh, as she pointed out the separate doors for dressing rooms.  
  
~5 minutes later~  
  
Serenity frowned slightly as they did warm ups. 'This is not magic!' her mind screamed. After they all had changed into their joggings pants and shirts (In which to Serenity's horror, the girls shirts were rather those small types that practically clung to your body), they were lined up in the middle of the room and did warm ups and stretches. She however, enjoyed the fact that Malfoy was far from enjoying P.E. Leaning forward ever so slightly, she watched as Malfoy snarled angrily at the new Professor. 'Nice to see rich boy all sweaty,' she thought in amusement.  
  
After a few more stretches, the Professor made them rest a little. Serenity noted, that Hermione wasn't all too happy about P.E. after all. She like, Nina and Clair were already tired and breathing hard. She also noticed that Harry wasn't taking as hard as she expected, he still looked alright in her opinion. She stifled a giggle as she saw Malfoy and Timothy both very exhausted, 'I guess rich boys don't get enough exercise,' she thought. She and Mia were taking everything fairly well, since both of them did a little martial art before they were accepted into Hogwarts.  
  
"So for now, I'll give you an introductory of martial arts," said Professor Tenoh after everyone had rested.  
  
Mia and Serenity both exchanged secret grins, no one ever knew that they knew how to do martial arts. It was their little secrets, well except for Nina who they tried to teach but failed. 'Malfoy will be in for a surprise,' Serenity thought with a grin as she saw Malfoy's reaction.  
  
"Why should we learn about martial arts? Why can't we just use magic?" asked Malfoy with a slight frown.  
  
Amara frowned slightly at the Slytherin boy, "Because Mr. Malfoy, so that you will be able to defend yourself if you ever lose your wand." She answered. She smiled slightly as she saw Malfoy scowl. "So, those anyone know a little martial arts?" she asked. She was surprised to see two hands hesitantly be raised in the air. She was even more surprised to see none other than Serenity be one of them. "Yes?"  
  
"Well, me and um, Serenity do martial arts every summer," said Mia with slight shrug.  
  
Harry looked in bewilderment at Serenity as she nodded at the Professor. 'So that's what she's in such good shape........what am I thinking?!' he thought and soon blushed slightly.  
  
"Yeah, we like have the same sensei," said Serenity with a shrug.  
  
"Alright then, Ms. Moon why don't you come up front and show me what you got?" asked Professor Tenoh with a slight smile. She really wanted to know what her princess was able to do.  
  
Serenity nodded hesitantly and proceeded forward. She watched silently as the others were instructed to sit and watch. She smiled slightly as Mia sent her a hug grin. She watched as the Professor got into a fighting stance, she then also bent her knees slightly and went to fighting stance.  
  
"Ready ms. Moon?" asked Amara with a hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
Serenity nodded and watched intently as the Professor made her first move. She quickly dodged the fist that came her way and returned it with her own high kick.  
  
Harry and the others gasped as they watched Serenity punch and kick at the Professor. Harry couldn't believe his eyes what he saw, 'She looks so determined,' he mused.  
  
"She's good!" breathed Hermione as she watched the Professor and Serenity continue to fight and block, though the Professor had an upper hand over Serenity.  
  
"Yeah, we're both ready to reach the black belt," said Mia proudly.  
  
'She's determined,' mused Amara with a smile. 'She moves exactly like the princess. All her moves fit her exactly. Trista was right, she is the princess,' she thought with a smirk. Deciding to make the game a little more difficult, she quickly jumped backwards and grabbed a wooden stick.  
  
"Hey, no fair, I thought this was a hands and feet only fight," pouted Serenity while still in fighting stance. 'This is familiar..........'  
  
"Lesson one class, always expect the unexpected," chided Amara, facing the squatting students, though her attention was still at the pouting Serenity. 'And she acts like the princess,' she noted the familiar pout.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Serenity as the dodged the Professor as she tried to hit her. 'Sticks are definitely not my strengths,' she thought with a frown. She continued to dodge the stick. She tried to punch the Professor but only ended up getting awfully close with the stick.  
  
"That really gotta hurt when you get hit by that," mumbled Clair as she eyed the wooden stick.  
  
Mia laughed, "You bet, we were hit like a thousand times before we got the hang of how to break it,"  
  
"Break it? You mean like in those movies where you kick it and it breaks?" asked Harry while watching Serenity.  
  
Mia nodded, "Yeah kinda like that, though Serenity still didn't get the hang of it. I say that she's having a hard time over there," she said with a slight frown.  
  
"You are doing great Ms. Moon," said Amara with a smile of approval while swinging the stick dangerously close to Serenity's head.  
  
"Uh thanks," mumbled Serenity while again dodging the stick. 'Why does this feel so familiar?' she thought with a frown. She strained herself to remember but she soon felt a headache slowly coming along, 'What is wrong?' she asked herself. Her head began to pound against her skull. She suddenly felt a little dizzy and her vision became unclear, 'What the hell is going on?!' she mentally screamed. She didn't take notice with the wooden stick connecting with her left shoulder.  
  
"AH!" cried Serenity in pain as the wooden stick directly connected with her shoulder bone. The impact made her lose her footing and fall backwards on the mat. She hit the ground hard, and she had a vision................  
~*~*~*~  
  
So? What do you think? I know this chapter wasn't much, but at least I got it out. Lol, I frankly enjoyed it. Malfoy in his boxers, Harry in his boxers put those two together......^__________^ I'm not telling!  
  
So anyway, tell me what you think! I need 10 (more) REVIEWS to keep this fic alive. So you guys better REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! And of course, don't forget to REVIEW.  
  
Ne, I accept ideas, suggestions and opinions. Flames should be sent through e-mail! I also would love to hear from you! I just LOVE e-mail! So send in those e-mails guys!  
  
Thank you all for reading!  
  
*Hugs and Kisses*  
  
Elisabeth the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan!  
  
PS: Lets' make FICS not war! ^_____________^ Peace out! 


	4. Falling

~*~*~*~  
  
GOMEN NASAI! *bows head* I am in deep sorry that it took me forever to update. So, please do forgive me! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! GOMEN! If you are wondering what had caused me to give late updates, it's because I was in very bad situations. My body is totally being stupid to me, and I feel like crap. Something really is wrong with me *Sweatdrop* Gomen again. I hope I didn't lose any of my readers. Also, I was actually hoping that I could post this chapter on my birthday last week . . . however. *Sweatdrop* I got a little drunk, and well, I still hadn't finished writing this chapter. *Sweatdrop* Gomen again, for the lateness of this.  
  
But hey! This chapter got a little juicy! ^__________^ Just read and see! Lol, Harry and Serenity are really confused with their feelings!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Except for Mia, Nina and all those other partnership students!)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting/place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4 "Falling"  
  
*Silver Millennium*  
  
*Royal Training Room*  
  
"That's it princess! One more try, a little bit higher!" yelled a sandy haired woman, wearing what seemed to be like a Sailor suit with a darkish blue, near black skirt and collar and a white bodice with yellow ribbons. She dodged the small fist that came flying her way easily.  
  
"Stop moving Uranus!" whined the other girl, supposedly named princess. She wore what seemed to be like a long white gown and had her hair up in a peculiar style, up in buns at either side of her head with her golden hair coming down in streamers nearly reaching the floor. She quickly moved and tried to do a high kick.  
  
"You should have practiced while I was gone," grinned Uranus, dodging the princess's foot and allowing herself to throw a punch at the smaller girl.  
  
"Ai! Uranus!" cried the princess, blocking the fist with her two arms. Though being small in form, she easily blocked the attack, however, unfortunately she was thrown to the floor at the ferocity of the attack. She hit her rear end hard on the matted floor, letting out a little 'epp' of surprise and pain.  
  
"You really should have practiced," laughed Uranus, wiping the sweat from her forehead and grinning down at the disgruntled princess.  
  
"Ne, Uranus that hurt!" whined the princess; she wiped away the sweat from her forehead. Her crescent Moon glowing brightly afterwards. She struggled to stand up and pouted at the Uranian scout, "It hurt!"  
  
Uranus laughed, "Aw, C'mon Princess. It's your own fault that you didn't practice." She smiled at the pouting Moonchild. "Why didn't you practice?"  
  
The princess stopped pouting and got a dreamy look on her face; "He came!" she smiled brightly, remembering the thought of her lover. "Harold came,"  
  
Uranus sighed loudly and stared at the love struck princess, "That's nice Serenity," she said. "You are such a hopeless love struck girl,"  
  
Serenity smiled brightly, "I'm so excited for the ball," she said. "It will be wonderful. Everyone will be there, all the kingdoms together as one. Finally, our engagement shall be official, and then we'll get married and then-"  
  
"Whoa there princess, One step at a time, your weeding wont be for a long time," laughed Uranus, waving her hands wildly. She laughed harder as Serenity began to blush furiously, "If you continue that way, I'm sure you'll fly away,"  
  
Serenity pouted, "You made my wonderful dream disappear!"  
  
Uranus raised an eyebrow, "So?"  
  
"Let's continue where we left off," grinned Serenity, getting into a fighting stance and facing the laughing Uranus.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
17-year-old Serenity Moon opened her eyes with a little gasp. Feeling her shoulder throb in pain, she winced slightly and tried to sit up. 'That was weird,' she mused, struggling to sit up.  
  
"Great, your awake," grinned Mia, helping her best friend sit up next to her. "You gave all of us quite a fright,"  
  
"Where am I?" mumbled Serenity, noticing that her head also hurt. "What happened?"  
  
Mia giggled, "We're in the P.E. class, remember? You and the Professor had a face off. The Professor hit your shoulder with the wooden stick, and then you lost your footing and hit your head on the floor. You passed out afterwards," she said, pointing at the ice pack that was magically secured on Serenity's shoulder.  
  
Serenity rubbed her head, trying to let everything get into focus. "I see," she mumbled. Everything was still so hazy; first she was in a P.E. class, then in some training room with two women and then back in her P.E. class. She tried to figure out what was real and which was not. 'But, it felt so real,' she mused.  
  
"You've been out for 30 minutes already," commented Mia, "I thought Malfoy would have thrown a party as you passed out,"  
  
Serenity frowned, "Yeah right he would," she said. She now finally noticed that they were seated at the side leaning on the wall. She saw the other students in the middle of the room practice punches, repeating them over and over, with Professor Tenoh up front going along with them. Everything began to swirl in her vision, in turn making her dizzy, "Ai, my head hurts," she mumbled, leaning her head backwards against the wall.  
  
Mia laughed, "You did hit your head pretty hard, even though the floor was padded," she said. Starring curiously at the groaning Serenity she frowned, "What caused you to lose your focus?"  
  
Serenity closed her eyes and tried to remember, "I don't know, I - my head hurt that time. Don't know why......" 'Those two women, they were so familiar,' she mused. 'Was it a dream?'  
  
Mia laughed slightly, "At least your awake now," she said. Grinning slightly at the in pained blonde she added in a whisper, "Harry was totally worried about you,"  
  
Serenity snapped her head at the giggling Mia and stared at her, "What?"  
  
"He quickly jumped to your aid," grinned Mia, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Like a knight in shining armor!"  
  
Serenity blushed slightly and rolled her eyes, "Yeah ri--ght," she hit Mia playfully on her shoulder. "Stop laughing" she ordered blushing slightly.  
  
"You're blushing," grinned Mia.  
  
Serenity frowned, "No, I'm not," she insisted, forgetting about her headache and in pained shoulder momentarily.  
  
Mia grinned playfully, "Yes you are,"  
  
Serenity sighed loudly, "If you weren't my friend, you'd be dead by now,"  
  
"I take that as a compliment, Thank you very much Oh-great-Serenity," said Mia, smiling at the fuming blonde.  
  
"Forget it Mia," mumbled Serenity, placing her hand over the ice pack to apply some pressure. "My whole body hurts,"  
  
"Ah, I see you're awake Miss Moon," commented Professor Tenoh, noticing the frowning blonde, she motioned for the class to stop practicing. "You lost your focus,"  
  
Serenity looked up and frowned, "Ah well yes, I noticed that too,"  
  
Amara smiled lightly, "Are you alright?" she asked, eyeing the disgruntled princess. 'Something's different,'  
  
"Fine, just fine," mumbled Serenity, standing up wobbly on her feet. Suddenly feeling a bit woozy, she closed her eyes momentarily, trying to calm her spinning head.  
  
When she opened her eyes she was in a completely different room. The walls were immaculately white; the floor was a beautiful white marble. The room had huge majestic windows, with beautiful colored crystal glass. Across the floor lay a huge black rubber mat. Fighting tools littered the floor and hung across the walls. She remembered this room! It was the same one as the one in her dream, the fighting hall. Hearing little giggles and yells, she looked up and saw them once again. The woman in the Sailor suit and the other girl, the princess. Fighting in the middle of the mat, practicing their skills in marital arts. 'Those girls,' she mused.  
  
"Serenity!" cried Mia in concern, as the blonde placed a hand on her head and stumbled backwards. She quickly grabbed her around her shoulder and steadied her.  
  
"Miss Moon," exclaimed Amara, rushing forward.  
  
Serenity shook her head trying everything to come into focus. 'Now, that really was weird,' she mused. She found herself back in the P.E. class. 'What happened?'  
  
"Miss Moon, are you alright?" asked Professor Tenoh, gently leading the disoriented girl to sit down on the bench.  
  
Serenity nodded her head, "I'm fine, really. I just got up too fast," she mumbled.  
  
"Is she alright?" asked Harry, with a frown of concern as Mia walked up to them.  
  
Mia shrugged, "She'll be fine, don't worry," she patted the tired boy on the shoulder.  
  
"She really took a hard blow," mumbled Hermione after catching her breath. "Really hard,"  
  
"Serves her right," muttered Malfoy with a silent smirk.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, nobody asked you anyway," growled Harry, going into defense for Serenity.  
  
"Are you feeling better miss Moon?" asked Amara, taking the glass of water away from Serenity and making it disappear with a wave of her wand.  
  
Serenity sighed loudly and smiled, "I said I was fine," she answered. Looking up she stared at the sandy haired Professor. 'So familiar,' she mused.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked Amara, noticing that the princess looked at her oddly.  
  
Serenity shook her head, trying to wipe out the picture off the Sailor-girl in her dream out of her head. She tried to remember the name of the girl but found it hard, everything was turning hazy. "It's just, have we met before?" she asked, staring curiously at the Professor.  
  
Amara let out a little gasp of surprise and stared the confused girl. 'Is she remembering?' she mused. She began to contemplate on what to answer, if whether or not she was going to answer they did. Remembering Trista's advice, to let the princess remember slowly she simply answered. "No, I believe not,"  
  
Serenity let out a disappointed sigh, "Oh, I thought I saw you before Professor," she mumbled.  
  
Amara nodded her head in understanding, she really wished she could tell the confused the girl. "Okay, then" she said, standing up and facing the other students. "Class is over, get back to your chambers. Make sure you take a nice hot bath or shower to relax all your strained muscles. Make sure you wash those uniforms, you are expected to wear them always when you enter this classroom."  
  
Hermione tentatively raised her hand, "Um, Professor. What about tests? Aren't we gonna have some sort of tests?"  
  
"Of course, however these tests will be performance tests. I want to see what you are able to do or not. That way I can see your abilities," answered the Professor, smiling slightly upon seeing Hermione shocked face. "Alright everybody, class over,"  
  
Serenity stood up and began to make her way to the doors; she briefly stared at the smiling Professor before heading out the room. 'So familiar,'  
  
Amara grinned to herself as everyone left, 'the princess is remembering! Everything will be fine soon!' she thought. 'Wait 'til Trista hears about this,'  
  
~Serenity and Harry's chambers~  
  
"So, are you alright?" asked Harry tentatively, eyeing the unusually silent Serenity as they entered their bedroom.  
  
Serenity looked up and gave Harry a light shrug, "Fine," she sighed, throwing herself onto her bed in exhaustion.  
  
Harry shrugged and eyed the silent blonde for a second, part of him wanted to ask more while the other part just wanted him to take a hot shower. 'What's wrong with her?' he wondered, growing a little worried.  
  
"You can take the bathroom first," said Serenity, staring at Harry.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry suddenly.  
  
Serenity sat up on her bed and stared at him confused. "What do you mean 'what's wrong?'" she asked, cocking her head a little.  
  
"I don't know, you tell me. The whole day you acted normally and now you're all silent, so what's wrong with you?" asked Harry frowning slightly.  
  
Serenity blushed slightly at the sudden concern of Harry. 'Why on earth am I blushing?!' she asked herself, trying to hide her blush. "Can't I be silent for a while?" she asked, smirking lightly and raising a delicate eyebrow.  
  
Harry shrugged, he was at lost of words, "Ah, dunno. I better take a shower, my whole body hurts," he mumbled, moving towards the door leading to the bath. "I really didn't know that Professor Tenoh could be so strict,"  
  
"I know," sighed Serenity in agreement. Blinking in confusion she sat up straight and wondered where that answer came from. 'How could I know that the Professor was strict? I passed out and never did actually perform in class while her teaching? How come I know?'  
  
Harry frowned as he saw Serenity's confused look, he began to wonder as well. 'How can she know? She was out cold during the whole class,' he thought with confusion. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, making the blonde snap back to reality.  
  
"Nothing, just a bit confused," answered Serenity giving Harry a small smile.  
  
Harry nodded and felt his insides churn at the smile she gave him. 'Why am I acting this way?! Remember, I don't like her!' he said to himself. He quickly opened the bathroom door and slipped inside.  
  
'Who were those girls? Why are they so familiar?' thought Serenity, falling backwards on her bed. 'Why am I seeing them?'  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
"Where's Serenity?" asked Nina, as Harry approached their table. She looked past him and found her best friend nowhere in sight.  
  
Mia looked up sharply and sent Harry a funny look, "You didn't kill her did you?"  
  
Harry laughed at Mia's question and sat down next to the equally concerned Hermione, "No, I didn't kill her, yet," he answered.  
  
"So, Where IS Serenity?" asked Clair in confusion, as their theories of the blonde being killed were squashed.  
  
"She said she didn't feel so good," answered Harry shrugging his shoulders slightly. "She wanted to sleep,"  
  
"Poor Serenity," mumbled Hermione in worry.  
  
"Serves her right," scowled Malfoy, grinning cockily at the other partnership students.  
  
"Shut up Ferret!" snapped Harry. Again he came into defense for Serenity. 'Why do I keep on doing this?' he mused.  
  
"Stop defending your girlfriend Pothead!" said Malfoy, grinning upon seeing the other boy blush slightly. 'Ah, a soft spot. This has potential,' he thought, slowly coming up with a good way to pay back the blonde who caused his embarrassment.  
  
"Look, Ferret-wearing-blue-boxers-with-pink-dots," growled Mia, standing up and glaring at the smirking Slytherin. She grinned suddenly as the people from the Hufflepuff table heard her outburst, it looked like the whole school knew about Malfoy's incident with Serenity. "I don't think everybody saw your little show earlier, how about we repeat it?"  
  
Malfoy grew red in the face, but however remained silent. He just glared at the fuming blonde and silently ignored the series of snickers around him. 'They'll pay,'  
  
"So, do you think Serenity is be fine?" asked Nina, staring at the frowning Harry.  
  
"How should I know?" asked Harry, trying to act normal. Where as in truth, his thoughts were actually remembering last nights events, which he still couldn't get out of his mind. 'Could we really have kissed?' he asked himself.  
  
Hermione frowned at Harry, "You should know! She's your partner!" she snapped angrily.  
  
Harry sighed and stared at the fuming Hermione, "I Told you she's fine, she told me herself," he answered. 'I hope so,'  
  
~With Serenity~  
  
'What were their names?' Serenity vainly tried to remember what those girls' names were. The more she thought about her dream, the more everything became obscure. "Argh!" she yelled in frustration staring angrily up at the ceiling of her bed. She just had her bath, and she still felt like a truck had struck her. 'Why can't I remember?!'  
  
All she could remember was the fighting hall, the white walls, the marble floor and black rubber mat. Two hazy figures, two very familiar girls. 'Why is everything so familiar? But I cant remember everything?' she asked herself.  
  
Feeling Luna jump up on her bed, she looked down and saw the cat stare at her in confusion. "Everything is so confusing Luna," she said, pulling the feline into her arms.  
  
"Miau?" said Luna staring at her charge in confusion. 'What could be ailing the girl now?'  
  
Serenity giggled lightly, seeing the cat look confused. "I passed out in P.E. class today and you know what Luna?" she asked the black feline. "I saw something, like I really saw something! I just can't remember anything!" she continued. "It's so frustrating!" she whined.  
  
"Miau!" Cried Luna, licking Serenity's hand in joy. 'She's remembering!' her red eyes, sparkled with mystery.  
  
Serenity laughed lightly and scratched Luna behind her ear, enjoying the soothing purrs the cat made. 'Those two girls, will I ever see them again?' she asked herself. Picking the cat up in her arms, she sat up and leaned against the headboard, staring around in the darkened room. Immediately her eyes fell onto the bed next to hers. 'Harry,'  
  
"Luna? What do you think of Harry?" asked the blonde suddenly. She picked the feline up in her arms and held her up in the air up infront of her face. "What do you think?"  
  
Luna's eyes sparkled in mystery, 'She really is remembering! Pluto was right!' she thought. Cocking her head a little she gave a little 'Miau' for approval.  
  
"You know, even if we constantly are at each others necks and do threat to kill the other, he is kind of cute," babble Serenity, giving her cat a thoughtful look. She blushed suddenly at her outburst and shook her head, "What am I thinking? Forget I said that Luna,"  
  
"Miau," purred Luna, 'Soon,' she thought, rubbing her head against her charge's hand.  
  
"You know what, I get the oddest feeling around him," sighed Serenity, slumping down on her bed and laying still on her back. "It's so confusing," she sighed loudly, placing her hands behind her head and staring blanking at the ceiling of her bed. 'It's like what that girl felt for her fiancée,'  
  
"I don't understand it anymore," whined Serenity, pulling the covers up her shoulder and rolling to her side. She tucked Luna in her arms and stared blankly out the nearby window. She let the cat's soft purrs lull her to a dreamless sleep but before that could happen, out the window she saw the Moon. One thing crossed her mind before sleep took over her, 'Home.'  
  
~Morning~  
  
"So, are you alright now?" asked Harry, as her and Serenity slipped out of the entrance hole of their chambers.  
  
Serenity looked up and stared surprised at the emerald eyed boy, 'Does he really care?' she mused. She shrugged slightly and followed him down the corridors, "I'm fine,"  
  
Both stayed silent for the rest of their trip towards the Great Hall, each caught up in their own thoughts. Both contemplating on what do say or do next. Yet both were unaware at the similar feelings that both shared for the other. Both were still too naïve to understand.........or maybe, both are unwilling to accept these feelings.  
  
"Sere! Are you alright?" asked Nina, as she saw the silent couple approach their table.  
  
Serenity flashed her best friend a smile and quickly sat down next to her and Mia. "Peachy,"  
  
Mia eyed her best friend curiously, 'Something's different,' she mused. She watched as Serenity silently placed some food onto her plate, seeming to be deep in thought. 'I wonder,' she thought, her eyes falling at Harry, sitting across of them next to a chattering Hermione. He too seemed to be totally absorbed into staring at his food.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked Serenity, snapping Mia out of her thoughts.  
  
Mia shook her head and gave the frowning blonde a smile, "Nothing, just thinking"  
  
Serenity faked a gasp and stared in disbelief at her mischief partner, "You are thinking?" she asked, placing a hand on Mia's forehead. "Who are you and what have you done to our friend Mia?"  
  
Nina giggled and looked over Serenity's shoulder, staring at the scowling Mia in glee. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head on something this morning?"  
  
Mia's scowled playfully at her friends and pulled Serenity's hand away from her forehead. "Cut it out you two," she said, rolling her eyes at them. "Can't a girl think?"  
  
"Well, that depends," grinned Serenity, turning back to her food.  
  
"That depends if your head is actually working," commented Malfoy, staring at the trio with a smirk.  
  
Nina raised an eyebrow and stared at the smirking Slytherin, "And your point is?"  
  
"Why strain your brain to think, when you got no brain at all. You three shouldn't be here anyway," answered Malfoy, from the head of the table.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, you aren't wanted here either. Maybe it's you who shouldn't be here," said Hermione, glaring at the Slytherin.  
  
"Can it, Mudblood,"  
  
Serenity frowned as Hermione began to turn red and silently turn back to her food. "Call her that again and you'll pay," she growled angrily, accompanied by death glares from Mia and Nina.  
  
Malfoy raised his eyebrow at the challenge, turning his attention back to the upset Hermione, "Granger, you're a filthy, good-for-nothing, mudblood," he said, grinning as Hermione let out a little gasp and let tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" snapped Harry, while trying to calm the crying Hermione.  
  
Serenity glared and stood up from her seat. "You wish you never said that,"  
  
"And why should I?" asked Malfoy, smirking at his handiwork of making Hermione cry.  
  
"This," growled Serenity, picking up her knife and throwing it at Malfoy. With precise precision it embedded itself on the table, right infront of a very pale Malfoy. She shrugged nonchalantly as she received gasps from the other students.  
  
"I missed," said Serenity, sitting back down.  
  
Malfoy growled and pulled the knife out of the table, glaring angrily at the smirking blonde. "You will pay for everything,"  
  
Serenity shrugged her shoulders and said nothing. Turning back to her breakfast, her thoughts were quickly clouded over with one question. 'How on earth did I just do that?' she thought, her eyes quickly moving towards her knife. 'Something's wrong here,'  
  
~Later that day, afternoon~  
  
Harry grimaced at the sight of the Music Classroom. Ten chairs done in two horizontal rows with music sheet stands each faced the front of the room. Up front was an elevated podium with a music sheet stand and a desk and chair. The room was filled with various instruments. Music was definitely not his best subject.  
  
"This looks exactly like our old Music Class in muggle school," commented Hermione as they all pilled into the room.  
  
"So, Serenity, what instrument do you play?" asked Nina, grinning at her best friend.  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes at Nina, "I don't,"  
  
"Then it's time to learn then," commented a new voice entering the classroom.  
  
They all let out a little gasp of surprise as their teacher mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. It was quite obvious that the teacher was new, since none of them had ever seen the young teacher before. Wearing aquamarine robes with green trimmings, the new teacher obviously was not much older than themselves.  
  
"I am Professor Michelle Kaioh, your Music teacher. I am very much pleased to meet all of you," greeted Michelle smiling brightly at the silent group of partnership students.  
  
'So familiar,' mused Serenity, eyeing the smiling Professor.  
  
"Let's begin class shall we?" smiled Michelle, clapping her hands together.  
  
~Chambers of Professor Meioh, That evening~  
  
"I'm telling you, this is the year," grinned Amara, arms folded across her chest. She leaned heavily against one of the posts of Trista's bed. "Finally,"  
  
"Just because she thinks she knows you, doesn't mean she'll remember everything at ones," said Luna, staring up at the Uranian scout as she sat on the bed. "It'll take time,"  
  
"But, nevertheless this will be the year, right?" asked Michelle, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Luna. She stared at the silent Trista with expectation, "Well?"  
  
Trista sat on her working desk and shrugged, "Perhaps,"  
  
Amara rolled her eyes at the scout of time, "For once give us a straight answer,"  
  
"I do hope so that this might be the year when the kingdoms will rise again, but we can't keep our hopes up," said Trista, her eyes falling on the dark leather-bound book.  
  
"But, this is the year when . . . when the planets align!" protested Luna. "When this happens, it shows the unity of all the planets! We will receive all our powers back! Serenity and the prince will be back! And the future will be clearer than ever,"  
  
"But . . . but, it wont happen without the rest of the senshi. The inners and are still struggling to return to earth. The superiors of Elison are still processing the paper works," said Michelle with a slight frown.  
  
Amara frowned, "Why can't they just allow the inners and the Endymon to crossover?! Their process of paper work always takes so long! All those signing, agreements and wavers! It took them tree years to finish everything! Dead people really don't know how to handle this,"  
  
Trista smiled slightly at the sight of the ranting Uranian scout, "You know Uranus that Queen Serenity cannot interfere with the wishes of the Superiors and the Elders of Elison. But I am sure everything will turn out just fine, you just watch and see,"  
  
"Pluto's is right, I am sure everything will turn out as expected," smiled Michelle, trying to look on the bright side.  
  
"But we don't have any powers!" whined Amara. "How can we protect the princess if we can't even transform!"  
  
"Uranus! You know that once your respective planet will be aligned then you get 'partially' your powers. And once Serenity will become Princess Serenity, then all our powers will be fully restored," said Luna. "And as of now, only Pluto has her powers. Which may I say, will only be used to help restore the princess' and prince's memories,"  
  
Michelle frowned, "I thought the princess will be the one to remember everything by herself,"  
  
Trista smiled, "Of course she will, I am just doing the little 'push'. You will know in due time of what I mean,"  
  
Amara scowled at the smiling Pluto, "You'd think after spending time in Elison for over a thousand years she'd give straight answers,"  
  
Luna laughed slightly, "I don't think she'd change,"  
  
"If I would change, then were would be the fun of finding out on your own?" grinned Trista.  
  
"So, how do you think the inners are doing?" asked Michelle smiling slightly.  
  
"I'd say they are driving the Elders and Superiors up the wall," grinned Amara.  
  
~Elison, Land of Dreams~  
  
*In the heart of Elison, Castle of Dreams*  
  
*Second Floor of the castle, Planetary Office*  
  
"HOW LONG DID YOU SAY?!" yelled Mars, slamming her gloved fist on the table. Staring venomously at the small demon behind the desk.  
  
"Ray, cool down, he's just an intern," whispered Venus, upon seeing the Demon quiver in fear.  
  
"M-m-miss M-mars, the e-e-elders and s-s-superiors are looking in-into t- the documents a-as w-we speak. We just cannot send all of you at once back to earth . . . " sputtered the Demon, moving his rolling chair as far away from the fuming Fire Scout. 'I should have listened to Mum, and become a Dream Catcher and not a secretary,' he thought glumly.  
  
"WHY CAN'T YOU SEND US ALL TOGETHER BACK TO EARTH?!" growled Mars, leaning forward over the desk and sternly looking at the Small Demon. "Don't you know what is going to happen if we don't get back up there in time?!"  
  
"O-of course! D-due t-to the circumstances, the Elders and the Superiors are considering letting you crossover sooner. Y-yet, it will be in due time," stammered the Demon, now up against the wall of the reception area. 'I should reconsider with this job,'  
  
"Can't the Elders try and make it a little bit faster?" asked Endymon while yanking the fuming Mars away from the small Demon.  
  
"Yeah, don't they reconsider?! We do have the other brother of the Earth Prince here. Doesn't that give us some faster chance of getting back up there?" asked Jupiter with a slight frown.  
  
The Demon sighed uneasily these senshi were getting very much annoying. This thing of crossing over had never happened before . . . well aside from the time when the god Dionysus had too much to drink (He was the god of wine) and accidentally died due to his wild behavior. (He too was the god of wild behavior). In the end, the gods have decided to let Dionysus return to Olympus and crossover. However that too took much paper work. And that happened . . .over more than billion years ago.  
  
And now, the Sailor Scouts, accompanied by the Older Prince of Earth and one of the Moon Cats are here to crossover and save the whole universe. Three years ago, one of the Moon Cats was permitted to return to her charge, Princess Serenity. Supposedly to keep her away from any harm and try to help her restore her memories. Months ago, the senshi of Pluto was permitted to go, since her paper works were done by the time and well, the gates of time needed a little cleaning up to do. And only weeks ago, he had two of the Outer Senshi on his throat to crossover. And now the rest of the Sailor senshi were at his case. 'My life is so screwed.' Thought the young Dream Demon. 'Why didn't I listen to Mum?'  
  
"Please, I know you are all very much concerned over her Majesty Princess Serenity and the young Prince Harold. The elders and superiors are doing their best to finish everything in due time before the planets will align. Even Queen Serenity and Helios are doing their best to try to open the gates of Elison. However, the gates can only be opened as much as to let one or two of you pass at a time," said the young Dream Demon.  
  
"Luna will not be happy about this," mumbled Artemis from the perch of Venus's shoulder.  
  
The demon sighed, "The gods aren't very much pleased themselves,"  
  
Mercury smiled slightly, trying hard to find a bright side of everything. "I am quite sure that the Elders and Serenity-sama are doing their very best,"  
  
"Yes, they are," mumbled the Demon. 'I seriously should reconsider and become a Dream Catcher,'  
  
Saturn smiled sadly and turned to her friends, "We can only wait then," she said. "Maybe we should go back to our quarters,"  
  
They all nodded in agreement, except for Mars who looked irritably at the Dreamer Demon, "You're just lucky that we are restricted to use our powers in the castle," she hissed while being dragged out the office bye Venus and Endymon.  
  
"Maybe after a Millennium or so of this work I could become a doctor....." sighed the Demon after the huge white-gold doors slammed shut loudly.  
  
~Hogwarts, Serenity and Harry's Chambers~  
  
"So, do you understand now?" asked Serenity looking up at Harry expectantly.  
  
Both were in their small common room with Serenity trying to teach Harry a little bit more about Astronomy. Since now being near 9 pm both were already dressed for bed, though they decided to sleep later and study for a bit.  
  
"Well?" pressed Serenity, looking up from the astrological chart at the confused Harry. Receiving no answer she sighed loudly and shock her head. "You don't get it do you?"  
  
Harry looked up from staring at Serenity's astrological chart and gave her a sheepish look. "No,"  
  
Serenity sighed again and tucked a stray strand of her behind her ear, "Potter, you are hopeless,"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I just don't understand it," he stretched lazily. After hearing no response from the blonde he turned to stare at her for a moment. She seemed to be deep in thought, staring blankly at the chart. And again, he found himself gaping at her. The light glow of the fireplace gave her features a warm, inviting radiance. She looked quite lovely in her pajama pants and spaghetti strap shirt. She looked quite different than the notorious Serenity that he constantly fought with. She looked, well, beautiful. (AN: Ah, yes, the hormones of a 17-year-old boy -_-;)  
  
"What?" asked Serenity, looking a little annoyed upon seeing Harry stare at her funnily. "Something wrong?" she asked, watching him snap out of his reverie and blush.  
  
"Nothing," sighed Harry, trying hard to stop the uneasy feeling he suddenly got. Flushing slightly he unconsciously moved closer to the blonde as she turned back to eyeing the chart. 'You like her . . . ' chided a small voice in his head.  
  
"So, you see when the New Year begins. The planets will then align in exact coordination with the Moon," said Serenity, still staring down at the chart. She waved her wand over the chart and watched as the planets aligned in a perfect straight line.  
  
"Okay," mumbled Harry, also watching the planets now. "So, this happens like every thousand years?" he asked looking up and staring at Serenity again.  
  
Serenity nodded and looked up as well. She smiled slightly upon sensing that he finally understood something. "Ye-" she quickly stopped as she found herself caught in Harry's intensive green eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she for once found herself only inches apart from the boy. 'Why can't I move? Why can't I breath properly?!' she thought in confusion as she felt her heartbeat quicken several times. Without knowing, she found herself moving closer to the boy.  
  
'Why can't I stop?' thought Harry, feeling lost in Serenity's blue eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat once in a while. 'Am I really attracted to this girl?!' he mused. 'Do I like her?' he thought, moving even closer to the girl. He could feel Serenity's soft breathing against his face, and smell her light sent of strawberry. 'Maybe . . . '  
  
It only took seconds before their lips touched.  
  
Serenity gasped lightly, feeling his lips against her soft ones. 'What am I doing?!' she mentally yelled. 'The right thing . . .' another voice answered as she moved closer to the emerald-eyed boy. 'No-no! This are just hormones . . .I can't be falling for him . . . not . . . no. . . ah . . . so soft . . .wonderful . . .' she mused, against quickly responding to the kiss. She once again felt a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she sure liked it.  
  
Harry really didn't know what really brought them to kiss, but either way it felt wonderful. 'Okay, so maybe these are the hormones . . . this is wonderful . . . I am not falling for her . . . right? . . . wrong . . . ah . . . wonderful . . .' he mused. He felt her move closer to him, thus urging him to do the same. A funny feeling came over him once again, this time much stronger than ever.  
  
Before neither knew what happened next, passions grew much more desperate. Both wanting more from the other, desires grew much wilder. It was then when Serenity's arms snaked themselves around Harry's neck and when his hands began to slowly roam her body, that Serenity found herself pinned beneath Harry on the sofa.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aren't I just the greatest? Lol, I know, weird cliffy. But give me break will yah?! These are 17 year old teenagers, they are bound to do some touch and kiss . . .and even more. ^_^; Well, let's not go that far. . .well, maybe it'll go that far . . . *shrugs* who knows.  
  
Anyway, please tell me what you think. I am open to suggestions, ideas and opinions. Flames should be sent trough e-mail please. I need 10 (MORE) reviews to get me going for the next chapter! so, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
  
Thank you all for reading!  
  
Luv you guys!  
  
*Hugs and kisses*  
  
Elisabeth the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan  
  
PS: Again, I apologize for the not updating phase! Gomen! ^______^ 


End file.
